Danza de amor
by cygnus01
Summary: Este es mi primer fan fiction, relacionado con la pareja que más me ha gustado de la saga Macross/Robotech. La historia la he tomado desde Macross:DYRL en la historia no contada de qué pasó entre Max y Milia. Los nombres de los personajes los tomo tanto desde Robotech como de Macross
1. El primer encuentro

Solo se escucha su respiración jadeante, sus músculos están tensos, sus cuerpos sudorosos, cada fibra de ellos llevados a un límite que jamás pensaron llegar, sin embargo, están ahí, frente a frente, gotas de sudor les nubla la vista y sin embargo no cejan de embestir uno contra el otro, con fiereza por momentos y tomando un descanso en otros. No hay luz a su alrededor, todo se encuentra en penumbras, el tiempo se ha detenido para ambos, no existe el antes ni el después solo el momento que viven, cualquier experiencia que hayan vivido en sus vidas que anteceda a este momento queda olvidado, cualquier recuerdo queda en las tinieblas, solo están ellos, en una fiera danza que ya lleva más cuarenta minutos. No, nunca pensaron que vivirían algo similar, ni lo volverían a vivir, no existió ni existirá otro momento igual a ese y sin embargo aún no ha terminado.

Ella es la gran guerrera meltran, líder Quadrono, la mejor de su raza, no tiene un igual, quien haya osado a desafiarla, ahora solo es un recuerdo de una victoria más para ella. Lo tenía claro, y lo hacía saber a toda su gente y ellos también lo sabían, por eso la respetaban y por sobre todo la temían. Durante sus muchas batallas, había aniquilado cientos de Zentran quienes eran sus enemigos mortales y a la vez eran la parte masculina de su raza. Meltran y Zentran llevaban cientos de ciclos en guerra y ella podía jactarse de haber llevado a la tumba a cuanto Zentran se haya cruzado frente al hud de su nave, nunca titubeaba, nunca dudaba, nunca temía, nunca había encontrado a su igual en batalla. Su nombre es Milia Falina.

Él es considerado el mejor piloto humano, sobre Rick Hunter y Roy Focker. Sus habilidades, eran prácticamente perfectas, manejaba a la perfección los tiempos de su Varitech, poseía la intuición de saber el siguiente movimiento de sus oponentes, sentía los comandos como si fueran una extensión de sí mismo, era el piloto que mayor cantidad de bajas había producido en la flota Zentran y así era reconocido por sus fieros contrincantes. Pese a todas esas cualidades como piloto, en su vida personal era un tipo extremadamente tranquilo, gustaba de la lectura y compañía de sus amigos y era reconocida su humildad y confianza a toda prueba. Sus lentes estilo John Lennon, le daba una semblanza de artista al más estilo Andy Warhol Su nombre, Max Jenius.

Ella tenía la misión de recuperar los fragmentos de una civilización que vivió en la tierra 20.000 años atrás y cuya ciudad había vuelto a la luz luego de pasar siglos sumergida bajo el agua, pero que luego del ataque Zentran que destruyó todo rastro de vida en la tierra, los sistemas de la ciudad bajo el mar tomaron la invasión como el regreso de sus creadores, y volvieron la ciudad a flote, la civilización de los creadores se llamaba Protocultura. Al recuperar los fragmentos perdidos, las Meltran pensaban someter a los Zentran de una vez.

Sin embargo entre el acorazado Meltran en el cual estaba Milia y la ciudad de los protocultura, estaba el SDF Macross, el último bastión humano, una nave cuyas dimensiones pasaban los 4km de envergadura y que en su interior habitaban los últimos ochenta mil humanos -quienes inclusos mantenían funcionando una ciudad dentro de la nave- los últimos de su especie quienes se negaban a ser extinguidos y luchaban con todas las fuerzas que aún les quedaba.

Milia salió con un grupo de doscientos cazas del grupo Quadrono –la elite de naves caza de las Meltran- a conseguir los fragmentos, sin impórtales, que el "Macros" estuviera en su camino. El último bastión humano al detectar las naves Meltran ordena a los escuadrones "Skull", "Bermellon", "Fenix" y "Prometeus" -en total ciento veinte cazas varitech- salir al encuentro de las Meltran. Es la primera vez que los humanos se enfrentan a las Meltran, hasta ahora solo han enfrentado a su contraparte masculina los Zentran. Rick Hunter, recuerda que cuando estuvo en cautiverio –junto a Lisa Hayes, Roy Focker y Lynn Minmey- en una nave Zentran, fue testigo de un ataque Meltran, vio la ferocidad en batalla de aquellas mujeres Zentran –hasta ese momento no sabía que les llamaba Meltran- y sobre todo vio a una guerrera Meltran que se deshacía con tal facilidad de naves Zentran que su sangre se congeló, sintió un escalofríos de nunca encontrarse en batalla ante esa guerrera –En esa batalla Milia en menos de treinta segundos mató al menos quince Zentran.

-No se confíen chicos, estas mujeres son de temer, tienen tanto o más habilidades que los hombres Zentran- Les comunicó Rick a su escuadrón, dentro del cual estaba Max y Ben Dixon.

- Desde que tienes novia te has puesto muy sensible, jefe- Dijo Max molestando a su mejor amigo.

- Es cierto Max!, Rick ahora es más débil desde que es "mandado" por una Comandante, jajajaja …..Qué! Noooo ahhhrrggg! – No había terminado de reír cuando un misil Meltran da de lleno en el varitech de Ben quien muere al instante.

- Ben Nooooo! -Gritan Rick y Max al unísono.

- Todos los pilotos, cambien a formación de combate, grupo "Skull" 1 vaya a Delta Sierra 1, Grupo Bermello vaya a Beta Tango 15- Se escuchaban las ordenes de la comandante Lisa Hayes tratando de reordenar a los grupos de cazas al momento de encontrarse con los escuadrones Meltran.

Un caza Meltran en particular estaba haciendo pedazos a varios cazas Varitech, la nave se diferenciaba del resto de las naves Meltran por su color rojo. Max al darse cuenta de la situación enfiló su Varitech en dirección del caza Meltran.

-Voy por el rojo, jefe – Le comunicó Max a Rick.

- Roger that- Respondió Rick

El hud de su Varitech la tenía en la mira, el bib de los comandos se lo decían, tal como su intuición siempre le decía, esperaba un segundo antes de apretar el gatillo, sintiendo el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

-Ahí estas!- Dijo Max, presionando el gatillo.

Tres misiles partieron desde su Varitech, sedientos del calor que las turbinas de la nave Meltran expelían. Milia abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ya había visto al caza "Micraan" – nombre con el que denominaban a los humanos- y había hechos los ajustes para evadirlos, pero al reaLisar su movimiento – Una especie de loop invertido- se da cuenta que los misiles vienen en trayectoria directa contra el término de su maniobra de evasión –algo que jamás esperó-, en un acto desesperado, frena su nave –dentro de lo que la inercia le permitía- ladeando su nave hacía su izquierda. Dos misiles pasan rozando la parte posterior de su nave, sin embargo el tercero golpea su nave pero no hace explosión, haciendo que el misil se aleje de su nave, estallando retardadamente a unos veinte metros. Las esquirlas hacen mella de algunas partes de su nave pero en su conjunto sigue intacta para continuar el combate.

-Fallé!- grito Max

-Cómo te atreves!, morirás por intentarlo- Milia se puso fuera de sí, jamás habían si quiera rozado su nave, la cual ahora mostraba nuevas cicatrices luego del ataque de Max.

Milia abre uno de los pods de misiles que contiene su nave y en un movimiento perfecto, se -posiciona sobre el Varitech de Max, lo tenía en su mira y con una sonrisa despectiva, dice

-_Kara yar_! –Muere-

Lanza ocho misiles contra el caza, ella sabía que no había escapatoria de ese ataque, quedó observando y contando los segundos para que el varitech explotara.

Dentro del Varitech de Max las alarmas suenan desaforadas, el hud no le muestra ninguna ruta de escape – el computador no puede calcular ninguna trayectoria, pues no hay ninguna lógicamente posible-, cualquier piloto estaría acabado, pero Max increíblemente, cambia su Varitech a modo "_Genwalk_" –guardian-, apaga los motores, lanza sus flares, presiona los pedales de los alerones para forzar una barrena y tal cual lo deseó, su Varitech comienza a caer girando casi sin control, haciendo movimientos azarosos dejando que la física cuántica haga lo suyo. Dos de los ocho misiles se quedan con los flares, otros tres pierden su curso al no poder marcar una ruta directa contra el movimiento sin sentido del caza, pero aún quedaban tres misiles y solo trecientos metros para que el Varitech se estrellara contra el suelo. En un acto instintivo, Max enciende los motores –los cuales por una suerte vaya a saber de quién, encienden en el acto- pone su caza en posición vertical y al llegar a los cien metros del suelo pone toda la potencia de sus motores y sube la nariz de su Varitech – el cual levanta el polvo del suelo al rozarlo-, los tres misiles restantes no pueden desviarse impactando de lleno contra el suelo. El cuerpo de Max se resiente ante tal extrema maniobra, siente mareos, su corazón palpita indiscriminadamente y su rostro suda empañando la visera de su casco.

Milia se queda congelada, ha peleado cientos de batallas, pero nunca había visto algo igual, nunca podría si quiera haber imaginado que una maniobra de este nivel pudiera ser ejecutada -ni si quiera ella- y su sangre comenzó helarse, por primera vez en su vida comenzó a "sentir", en el lenguaje de su raza no existe la palabra "sentimientos", "miedo", felicidad", "tristeza", pero sin poder atribuirle un nombre, solo percibió que el sudor que caía sobre su rostro era "frio"

-"_Udana erukesugaama_"! ( Que talento!)

Han pasado cuarenta minutos de la fiera danza, de ataques y contraataques, Max ha seguido a Milia incluso dentro del acorazado Meltran, están solos dentro de un pasillo el cual está en penumbras luego de haber destruido todas las luces, el Varitech de Max está en modo "Battloid" - guerrero-.

Ambos sudan, jadean, sus trajes los ahogan, los daños en sus naves son evidentes, Max tiene su cara ensangrentada luego de que la parte frontal de su nave recibió sendos impactos que destruyeron su hub y la acción de las piezas metálicas y plástico al explotar, rompieron su visera haciendo algunos cortes en su rostro, cuello y en su cabello. Su cabina está haciendo humo, pero aún los controles de maniobras y de ataque funcionan. Milia, tiene cortes en sus muslos, y brazos, pues pese a la coraza mayor que posee su nave, la cantidad de impactos recibidos también han soltados pequeñas piezas metálicas que han rozado y rasgado su piel.

Max escucha a como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia su radio con la voz de Rick tratando de saber dónde se encontraba y cómo estaba, pero no podía contestar, todos los sentidos de su ser estaban puestos es esta pelea, era la pelea por su vida.

Milia, también hacía caso omiso de las llamadas de las otras Meltran de su escuadrón, en toda su vida ninguna batalla para ella duraba más de diez segundos antes de acabar con su oponente, pero ahora, ella está enfrascada no solo en una batalla, está tratando de salvar su vida, cuarenta minutos que se han transformado en toda una vida. De pronto se da cuenta, que su rostro no solo está empapado por el sudor, sino que de sus ojos caen lágrimas, no son de miedo ni alegría, es su cuerpo llevado a tal extremo que está expulsando la adrenalina a través de esas lágrimas. Max no está distinto, hace rato ya que sus ojos no paran de botar lagrimas producto de sus altos niveles de adrenalina.

Pasan los minutos y ninguno toma la iniciativa de atacar nuevamente, todo está oscuro, no se pueden mirar, Milia siente un ruido a su costado derecho y en un acto instintivo mueve su nave y ataca en dirección del ruido. El pasillo se ilumina con las luces de los disparos, algunos de ellos impactan directamente en la parte inferior del "_Battloid_" de Max, destruyendo la parte inferior de su nave haciendo que esta caiga al suelo, durante su caída, Max alcanza a disparar alcanzado centros vitales de la nave de Milia, haciendo que esta explote en cierto sectores hasta que finalmente ambas naves terminan en el suelo.

Max abre su cabina, su traje está empapado en una mescla de sangre y sudor, está casi inconsciente, apenas puede caminar, pero hace un esfuerzo y se dirige con su pistola en dirección de la nave Meltran la cual también está destruida y en el suelo. En un instante, se abre la cabina de la nave meltran y se ve un cuerpo extenderse de espaldas saliendo la mitad de este. Max se da cuenta que el tamaño de las Meltran es el mismo que los Zentran, es decir también son gigantes. Dentro de la poca lógica que queda en su cerebro, Max calcula el tamaño de la Meltran cerca de los ocho metros de altura –si bien ella está tirada en el suelo-.

Un ruido suena desde la cabeza de la Meltran que yace sobre el suelo, el casco de ella es expulsado quizás debido a alguna medida de seguridad incorporado en este. Max queda petrificado sin poder creer lo que sus ojos están viendo. La mujer más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, su pelo verde brillaba como las olas del mar al reflejo del sol en una tarde de verano, al igual que su cabello, sus ojos eran tan verdes que las esmeraldas eclipsarían ante ellos, su rostro era perfecto, ni el más bello atardecer podía siquiera igualarlo, era maravillosamente hermosa, no encontraba una palabra para explicar tanta belleza, de pronto no existió más la guerra, no existieron más sus amigos ni familia, olvidó durante ese instante todo lo que era su vida, solo al verse sumido en la belleza de aquella Meltran.

Max desde lo más profundo de su ser, desde la más mínima célula que recorría su cuerpo solo pudo pronuncia una palabra.

-"_Utsukushii_" (hermosa)

Milia, lo contemplaba, estaba herida, pero aún consiente, algo extraño le producía mirar a ese "_Micraan_", no sabía que era, pero era algo nuevo que nunca había experimentado. Al escucharlo hablar solo pudo repetir lo que el había dicho..

-"_Ut ..su..ku..shii_"- Luego calló inconsciente.

**_Sé que no soy perfecto... _****_  
hay tantas cosas que no quise hacer  
pero sigo aprendiendo  
hoy solo sé que yo te hice sufrir  
y quiero que sepas antes de partir..._**

**que hoy por fin encontré...**  
**una razón para mí**  
**para cambiar lo que fui**  
**una razón para seguir**  
**la razón eres tu...**


	2. Gambito

Una puerta de dimensiones enormes se abre, entrando ocho Meltran armadas junto a unos dispositivos que permitían iluminar el pasillo. Luego de algunos segundos encuentran una escena que jamás pensaron que verían la Quaedluun- Rau –nombre que se les daba a los cazas Meltran- color rojo de la líder Quadrono, destruida. Junto a ella aparecía a la luz otra nave del tipo que usaban los "_Micraans_" de color azul la cual también se encontraba hecha pedazos. Al acercase aún más lograron dar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Milia, la cual además de presentar profusas heridas, estaba empapada en sangre. Los ojos de las Meltran no daban cabida a lo que veían, su líder de escuadrón, su mejor piloto, el orgullo de la fuerza a quien también temían, yacía en el suelo medio muerta.

-"_Et yatto_?!" (Qué es esto?!) –Exclamó quien parecía ser la que lideraba ese grupo de ocho Meltrans.

Comunicándose en su lenguaje continuaron investigando. Una de las Meltran comenzó a hablar.

-Mi Señora, es lady Milia, está muy herida y su nave está destruida, esto no puede ser!

-Lady Milia? – Respondió la líder, cuyo nombre era Azonia, quien no solo lideraba a ese grupo de Meltran, sino que además era la líder del acorazado en el cual se encontraban. Azonia, se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Milia y comprobó que quien estaba en el suelo era su segunda al mando y su más cercana asistente.

-Llévenla inmediatamente a las cámaras de sanación –ordenó-

Tanto los Zentran como las Meltran eran creados en tubos en base a procesos genéticos, una herencia entregada por los Protocultura quienes los habían creado de esa forma, dándoles la independencia de la creación de vida a hombres y mujeres. Los tubos de creación además de permitir crear nuevos individuos a su sociedad, servían cómo un mecanismo de regeneración para las heridas, siempre y cuando estás hayan sido producidas en el campo de batalla.

Cuatro de las Meltran tomaron el cuerpo de Milia y la llevaron a las cámaras de recuperación, tal como lo había ordenado Lady Azonia.

Azonia ya había notado un pequeño cuerpo, que se encontraba tirado el en el piso muy cerca de donde estaba Milia.

-Está con vida, Mi señora –señaló una de las Meltran que quedaban en el grupo.

Azónia tenía un odio a muerte contra los Zentran y cualquiera que fuera como ellos, incluso si este fuera un "_Micraan_", todos eran enemigos de las Meltran y debería por tanto ser destruidos.

La tentación de dar la orden de liquidar a aquel "Micraan" en ese mismo instante iba a ser su primer impulso, sin embargo, luego de dar un nuevo vistazo al "_Quaedluun- Rau_" de Milia, quiso saber qué realmente pasó ahí, y ese "Micraan" podía aportar algunas respuestas, luego de eso podría liquidarlo sin contemplación.

-Llévenlo a las cámaras de regeneración –ordenó a las otras cuatro Meltran que quedaban en el grupo.

-Pero mi señora, es un "Micraan", va a contaminar nuestras cámaras… -se atrevió a cuestionar muy levemente una de las Meltran.

-Es una orden y me obedecerás! –gruñó Azonia.

Las Meltran, no siguieron con la discusión y obedecieron la orden, tomando una de ellas al "_Micraan_", como quien toma un insecto repulsivo.

Azonia se quedó Mirando la nave de Milia y la de Max más todo lo que fue destruido en el pasillo.

-Tu, trae un equipo y limpien todo este caos – Ordenó Azonia a la Meltran que se quedó junto a ella.

El acorazado estaba en fase de transposición –viajando de un punto a otro en la galaxia- para encontrarse con el resto de la flota Meltran liderada por la Lap Lamiz.

Ha pasado casi una semana desde el ataque Meltran contra el SDF Macross, el almirante Gloval ha ordenado finalizar la búsqueda del teniente Maximillian Jenius al no encontrar resultados positivos en la búsqueda de su cuerpo o restos de su Varitech. Durante esa semana, casi como un loco sin prestar atención al cansancio de su cuerpo, Rick buscó por cada rincón alguna señal de Max.

Rick estaba parado en uno de los miradores con el que cuenta la fortaleza, con su mirada perdida en el mar. Max era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su consejero –desde la muerte de Roy Focker, Max pasó a ser como su hermano-. No daba créditos de que hubiera sido derribado, no, no Max, él era el mejor, nadie superaba sus habilidades, siempre salía airoso de cada batalla, sin embargo, ahora estaba dado como "perdido en combate".

Desde que retornaron al Macross luego de haber estado un mes en la ciudad flotante de los "_protocultura_" y haber dado comienzo al inmenso amor junto con Lisa, eso es lo único que lo mantiene ahora firme y en pie.

-"_Qué haría ahora si no estuvieras a mi lado amor_" –Pensó para sí mismo.

Como si el destino estuviera ahora siempre para ellos, Lisa aparece junto a él, uniéndosele en contemplar el mar y más allá.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos capturados en aquella nave Zentran? –pregunto Rick a Lisa

-Sí, lo recuerdo Rick –contesto Lisa, tomándole la mano

-En el momento que escapábamos, luego de besarnos para ganar tiempo –los besos entre humanos dejaban paralizados a los Zentran de la impresión, pues nunca habían visto algo semejante en su sociedad- y escapar de los guardias, ¿recuerdas que llegaron unas naves, distintas, que eran tripuladas por mujeres?

-Sí –asintió ella, queriendo saber a donde quería llegar Rick.

-Una de sus naves, usaba un color distinto, era de color rojo. Esa nave realizaba movimientos que jamás había visto, liquidó en unos cuantos segundos a cuanto Zentran se le cruzó. Me sentí helado, con miedo de alguna vez encontrarme en batalla ante semejante rival, superaba largamente cualquier cosa que yo supiera hacer en su contra, era tan distinto en su forma de pelear de cualquier otro Zentran incluso de sus propias compañeras.

-Yo también quedé impresionada con esa batalla –acotó Lisa. –Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?, Rick

-Durante la última batalla, ese caza rojo volvió a aparecer.

Lisa abrió sus ojos, sorprendida de lo que decía Rick.

-Estábamos enfrascados en una batalla de proporciones, Lisa. En un momento Max me indica que va contra el caza rojo, yo le digo que está bien, no había reparado en ese momento que pudiera ser el mismo caza rojo que vimos en la nave Zentran. Yo estaba rodeado de naves y mi concentración estaba enfocada en esas naves. Soy un estúpido!, debí haber ido con Max, apoyarlo, esa nave era la misma que vimos, Lisa. Solo esa piloto sería capaz de derribar a Max.

Lagrimas comienzan a caer sobre las mejillas de Rick mientras mantenía uno de sus puños apretando la baranda del mirador.

-No hay palabras que pueda decirte Rick, nada que pudiera traer de vuelta a Max, pero mi corazón está tan destruido como el tuyo, Max también era mi amigo y un piloto excepcional. Pero no es tu culpa lo que pasó, Rick escúchame, no es tu culpa!, tú estabas en combate también, no podías ir en la dirección de Max, estabas rodeado, yo misma te veía en mis monitores mientras mi corazón se detenía ante la posibilidad de perderte. – Lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las mejillas de Lisa también.

-Lo sé Lisa, gracias por estar aquí conmigo en este instante y compartir este dolor tan grande que ahora me consume. Solo tu amor me hace tener fuerzas para seguir adelante, te amo Lisa.

-Rick, te amo tanto. –Dijo ella con una ternura que lo sorprendió y puso un cálido sentir en el corazón magullado de Rick. –Siempre te amaré.

Siguieron mirando el mar, viendo como el sol se escondía en el horizonte hasta que ya no hubo más que mirar más que la oscuridad y tristeza de la noche. Tomados de la mano partieron a su departamento.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se encontraban sumergidos en las cámaras de recuperación, era el momento de reanimarlos, pues ya era el tiempo en que las heridas -bajo el proceso acelerado de las cámaras de reanimación- estuviesen compuestas. Las cámaras, parecían unos tubos de color gris -posicionados verticalmente-, los cuales estaban conectados a una serie de monitores con los cuales el personal Meltran a cargo de ellas, hacían el seguimiento de los signos vitales y recuperación muscular de los cuerpos que se encontraban en su interior. No había otra forma salvo por esos monitores de saber el estado de las criaturas que creaban como de aquellas que curaban, pues las cámaras permanecían completamente selladas a la vista, incluso de las operadoras.

Un bib, indicó a la Meltran quien monitoreaba los signos vitales de los dos guerreros que estaban en proceso de curación, que ya era el momento de abrir las cámaras.

Por razones lógicas, la primera cámara que abrieron fue la de Milia. Presionando unos interruptores, sintieron como el aire comprimido de los brazos que sellaban la cámara comenzaban a abrir y dejar a la vista el cuerpo desnudo de la guerrera Meltran. Luego procedieron a vaciar el líquido - el cual contenía las proteínas y componentes utilizado por su gente para la recuperación- y reanimar el cuerpo de Milia. Al terminar el proceso, ponen el cuerpo sobre una mesa similar a una camilla y unos dispositivos similares a unas mantas, sobre el cuerpo de Milia, hasta que ella recupere su temperatura corporal. Lentamente comenzó a moverse, primero los dedos de sus pies, hasta terminar con la apertura de sus ojos. Sin embargo, aún requería estar un tiempo más ahí, hasta que recuperara la conciencia del todo.

Ahora es el turno de Max, la operadora Meltran realiza el mismo procedimiento que remueve los sellos de la cámara, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Max. Casi mecanizada en lo que tenía que hacer, la operadora iba a vaciar el líquido dentro del cual estaba el cuerpo de Max, pero nota algo extraño, sus ojos Meltran no pueden dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos y tal cual como si estuvieran bajo un ataque, corre hacia el botón de alarma de la nave, comunicándose directamente con Lady Azonia.

-Lady Azonia!, existe una emergencia en las cámaras de recuperación –indica la operadora, la cual solo su entrenamiento militar como Meltran, impide que entre en un nivel aún mayor de pánico.

-Qué es lo que pasa ahí- Responde Azonia.

-Mi señora, creo que es mejor que venga a verlo por sus propios ojos –alertó al operadora.

En un instante aparece Azonia junto a un cuerpo de mujeres soldados Meltran, cada una armada para enfrentar un combate.

-Y bien –indica Azonia-

-Mi señora, venga a ver, es el "_Micraan_"

Azonia se acerca a ver la cámara y sus ojos parecen desorbitarse de la impresión. Retira la vista, mira a todas sus subalternas quienes están a su alrededor, toma aire y vuelve a mirar. Ante sus ojos ve el cuerpo desnudo del "_Micraan_", pero ahora está de un tamaño Zentran, aproximadamente unos diez metros de altura.

-¿Cómo es posible?! –Exclama Azonia

-No lo sé, mi señora, nunca antes habíamos puesto a un "Micraan" dentro de una cámara de recuperación, quizás algunos de los componentes que usamos hace que sus cuerpos aumenten de tamaño, pero no estoy segura.

-Pues bien, reanimen a ese "Micraan", ya lo interrogaremos. Pongan doble guardia en esta sala. –Esa fue la última orden de Azonia, antes de retirarse.

Milia, poco a poco estaba recuperando sus sentidos, pero observó toda la escena, no pudiendo moverse aún pues todavía no tenía todas las energías para ser autosuficiente. Algo extraño sintió, una alerta que no podía identificar la causa, pero tenía relación con ese "_Micraan_" –sabía que Azonia lo mataría luego de interrogarlo-. Al pensar en la casi segura muerte del "_Micraan_", una sensación de temor, vacío y soledad se apoderó de ella.

-"¿qué me está pasando?, necesito hablar con él, debo tener respuestas" –Pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando recuperar su energías pronto.

**_Perdón por lastimarte  
es algo que jamás podre olvidar  
el dolor que sentiste  
solo quisiera poderlo borrar  
para decirte toda la verdad_**


	3. Nuevas emociones

Max estaba sentado en una pieza, en la cual se encontró luego de despertar de la reanimación. La pieza solo contenía una especie de cama –era de forma redonda, sin ningún tipo de ropaje, solamente la cubrían unas luces que estaba sobre ella, las cuales generaban calor- y una silla metálica –la cual tenía una forma ovalada, como un huevo hueco en el cual sentarse-. No había ventanas, solo una puerta metálica la cual estaba cerrada desde afuera. El color de la pieza era gris, no tenía ninguna decoración y toda ella era metálica. El contexto de todo indicaba que esa gente no tenía mayores preocupaciones sobre el confort, todo era destinado para estar operativamente dispuesto para la batalla. De todas formas, no podía ver todo tan claramente, sus lentes ya no estaban con él, por lo que la visión de su entorno era algo borroso.

Trataba de recordar lo ocurrido, la batalla sin cuartel contra esa nave roja, el agotamiento extremo en el que se vio envuelto, se preguntaba por qué siguió a ese caza, por qué entró en la nave. Ahora se encontraba lejos, en cualquier lugar lejos de casa. Sin embargo, al recordar el momento en que la batalla terminó y se abrió el casco de su oponente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su estómago se apretaba y sensaciones eléctricas cruzaban todo su cuerpo. Su recuerdo había vuelto a la visión de aquella Meltran, cuyos cabellos brillaban como una aurora boreal, sus ojos el cosmos en el que podría perderse, su rostro era como cien soles dadores de vida, su piel era como la miel más exquisita. Recuerda que lo último que escuchó, antes de caer rendido al agotamiento y las heridas fue su voz, dulce cual canto de elfas cantando en una noche a su diosa Elune. Sí, su voz era mágica, no no no, ella completa era mágica. Max se estremecía solo en recordarla.

_-"¿Que estás pensando Max?, ella es el enemigo, trató de matarte_" – Se trataba de convencer a sí mismo.

Pero aun así, no podía sacarla de su mente, era como si se hubiera impregnado en cada una de sus células para nunca partir. Se obligó desviar sus pensamientos que lo estaban volviendo loco, trató de recordar a sus amigos que quedaron lejos de él.

-"_Perdóname Rick, es la primera vez que soy impulsivo y ahora me encuentro en manos del enemigo. ¿Cómo sigue tu vida amigo mío?, ¿ya estás formalizando con Lisa?, es extraño, un día estabas perdidamente enamorado de Minmay, te pierdes con la comandante Hayes un mes en las ruinas de la ciudad sumergida y vuelves completamente enamorado de ella. Es bueno verte feliz, ella es una gran mujer, debes cuidarla amigo, no hagas tus acostumbradas locuras y la vayas a perder…"_

Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, escuchó ruidos afuera de su pieza hasta que la puerta se abrió. En ese instante, cualquier pensamiento que haya tenido se desvaneció, cualquier atisbo de reacción quedo truncado. Era ella, la guerrera que por poco lo mata pero que aun así su sola presencia hace que nada más importe, y su cuerpo comienza en un frenesí de convulsiones que no puede controlar –trata de disimular estas reacciones lo mejor que puede, pues pese a todo es un soldado y ella sigue siendo su enemigo-.

Milia entra en la habitación luego de ordenar que nadie los interrumpa. Luce un uniforme rojo el cual cubre todo su cuerpo ajustándose perfectamente a su cuerpo, mostrando la perfección en todas sus líneas. Unas trazas rectas desde el hombro hasta los muslos de color blanco completan el diseño del uniforme. Usa unas botas del mismo rojo las cuales tienen un diseño que seguramente entregan una mejor funcionalidad para pilotear.

Al mirarla, Max no solo entra en shock por el solo hecho de mirarla, se da cuenta que él tiene su tamaño

-"_¿Qué me han hecho?_" –se dijo, desconcertado, asustado, perplejo.

Milia, al igual que otras Meltran, conocía algo del lenguaje "Micraan", su deber era conocer sobre sus enemigos, incluso el cómo se comunicaban. De alguna forma que ella no podía explicar, ese lenguaje le era familiar. Miró al "Micraan", sintió un candor en su pecho, su corazón sin explicación se agitó, ella no entendía que pasaba, no estaba en combate ni en ejercicios de combate como para que latiera más deprisa. Sentía que de alguna forma le faltaba el aire, su estómago se contraía, no entendía nada, pero lo que si podía identificar que todo eso le pasaba cuando estaba frente a ese "Micraan" y debía saber el por qué.

Apuntando al pecho de Max con su dedo índice y sintiendo que sus mejillas le quemaban, le preguntó.

-¿Nombre?

Max queda paralizado, escuchar su voz era como transportarse a un infinito que no era parte de este universo, era ese mundo mágico que hacía un rato sentía. Más aún si ella le habló en su idioma.

-¿Co –co-cómo sabes mi-mi idioma? – Le dijo, casi no podía hablar.

-¿Nombre? – insistió ella, sin regaños, sin violencia, era la misma dulce voz.

Tomando aire para darse fuerzas, Max pudo decir

-Maximillian Jenius, teniente del escuadrón "_Skull_" de las fuerzas de la tierra unida – Nunca le había costado tanto hablar al buen conversador de Max.

Milia tocando su pecho le dice.

-Milia Falina, líder de Quadrono –Para Max, el acento con que le escuchaba a Milia, era el más hermoso que haya escuchado alguna vez.

Para ella, era doblemente más difícil hablar que para Max, pues además de hablar en una lengua que no dominaba, la presencia de este "Micraan", alteraba su respiración –buscando ella una explicación-

-¿Qué arma usar tu contra mí? ¿Pusiste enfermedad en el aire? – Preguntó ella, no dominaba completamente el idioma, por lo que aún sus frases no se formaban bien, pero Max podía entenderle.

-¿Enfermedad?, ¿de qué enfermedad me hablas? – Preguntó Max, sin entender claramente a donde quería llegar Milia.

-Es quizás que no quieres decirme, un secreto militar. A Lady Azonia tendrás que explicar. –Dijo Milia, creyendo que el "Micraan" no quería revelar el origen de la enfermedad que le estaba afectando. No sabía más que decir, pero por alguna razón, quizás producto de esa "_enfermedad_" que le puso el "Micraan", no quería irse de su lado, quería seguir contemplándolo, escucharlo. Pero al estar cerca en la presencia de él, los síntomas de esta "enfermedad" se acrecentaban. Ella era Milia Falina, no podía dejarse vencer por esa enfermedad, ella era una guerrera y ya encontraría una forma de superar lo que le estaba pasando. Dejó sobre la cama un objeto que había traído consigo.

-Esto es replica de objeto que tu traer en tus ojos, hice que lo hicieran para tu nuevo tamaño. –Eran una réplica exacta de los lentes que Max usaba. Max quedó confundido del gesto que le estaba haciendo su enemiga

-"_¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿Cómo sabías que los necesitaba?_" –Le cuestionaba Max en sus pensamientos.

Milia dio media vuelta e iba caminando hacia la puerta para salir, hasta que escucho.

-Utsukushii (hermosa) –Era lo único que pudo Max pronunciar nuevamente desde todo su ser.

Milia sintió que un rayo golpeaba su corazón, quedó petrificada, sus ojos ardían como si algo quisiera salir de ellos, su cuerpo temblaba, sus mejillas le quemaban, no podía respirar. Como si el tiempo y el espacio se fusionaran en uno solo, congelados en ese instante. Pasaron minutos en que ninguno de los dos podía moverse ni decir nada. Esa palabra era como el conducto más directo de comunicación entre sus almas. Un observador externo que fuera testigo de ese momento, podría decir que en un instante de sus cuerpos pareciera que hubieran salido dos luces que comenzaron a danzar juntas en la habitación iluminando todo lo gris botando estelas de luz con su danza.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro con Milia, en la cabeza de Max ese nombre le da vueltas todo el día, en cada sonido que sentía del exterior de la habitación, su corazón comenzaba a ahogarlo con la esperanza que Milia volviera a cruzar esa puerta. Pero no es así, una mujer Meltran armada entra como lo hace todos los días a dejarle una especie de capsula cuyo tamaño era como el de una petite cola la cual contenía un líquido blanco el cual no tenía ningún sabor, pero que sin embargo suplía sus necesidades alimenticias. Otro elemento del cual Max tomó nota, era que todas las Meltran eran iguales, solo el color de cabello cambiaba, eran clones se dijo. Un día Lady Azonia lo fue a mirar, como quien visita un animal en un zoológico, Max reparó que todas tenían las mismas características físicas como esa Meltran que las lideraba. Solo Milia era físicamente diferente.

"_¿Por qué Milia es distinta a las demás? ¿Ella no es un clon?_" –Se estaba se preguntó Max.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que no ve a ese "_Micraan_" y Milia siente que los síntomas de su "_enfermedad_" han aumentado, siente su cuerpo está débil, no desea si quiera tomar su Quaedluun-Rae y salir a volar, no tiene ánimos para beber del líquido mezcla de proteínas que consumen para alimentarse, por alguna razón producto de su "enfermedad", Milia solo desea ver nuevamente a ese "Micraan".

-Maximillian – Susurró para sí misma, sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos.

-Lady Azonia, permiso para reportar –Se presentó una Meltran cuya función era vigilar el estado de salud de Milia.

-Adelante – respondió Azonia, casi sin mirarla.

-Es respecto a Lady Milia, al parecer la enfermedad que le aqueja ha aumentado con el pasar de los días. No se ha alimentado en tres días, no se ha reportado a patrullar, no duerme durante las noches, se le ve débil para su posición. Si no hacemos algo, pienso que la perderemos. Creo que la causa de la enfermedad radica en el "Micraan", mi señora y temo que se haga extensiva a toda la nave y luego a la flota.

La expresión de Azonia cambió, pasó del desinterés a una preocupación profunda.

-"_La flota en peligro_" – Pensó, realmente preocupada. Sin embargo, había algo que superaba ese nivel de peligro a un nivel crítico.

-"_Milia no puede morir, nuestra existencia depende de ella, así lo ha dicho la Lap Lamiz_" –en sus ojos se visualizaba la tragedia para su raza si algo le pasaba a Milia.

-Traigan al "Micraan", creo que es hora de su "interrogatorio". Avísenle a Lady Milia que esté presente.

Una hora más tarde, Max se encontraba de pie y atado de manos frente a Lady Azonia, rodeado de soldados Meltran armadas para el combate. Nadie hablaba, como si esperaran algo, de pronto, una de las puertas se abre en el instante que Milia entra a la sala de interrogatorios. El corazón de Max se detiene, y no puede mirar nada más que a ella.

Milia al momento de entrar en la habitación, siente que sus piernas no responden y casi cae, al ver a Max de pie y atado al centro de la sala. Trata de continuar usando todas sus energías. Su respiración es entrecortada, su uniforme la está ahogando. Sabe lo que va a pasar ahí, ya ha estado en un sin número de interrogatorios con prisioneros Zentran, todos son asesinados al finalizar. Siente un cosquilleo muy helado que recorre su cuerpo, su respiración aumenta, algo va a explotar dentro de ella.

-Muy bien "Micraan", es la hora que nos cuentes todo lo que pasó en el combate con Lady Milia y de esas armas biológicas que traías contigo, que la han enfermado.

Esta era la segunda vez que le preguntaban por un arma biológica y de una enfermedad, antes ya lo había hecho Milia, se decía Max.

-Maximillian Jenius, Teniente del escuadrón "_Skull_", fuerzas de la tierra unida, número cero cero tres uno cinco siete uno! –gritó Max con todas sus fuerzas

-Responde Micraan! – Gritó Azonia, mirando a una de las guardias, quien le dio un golpe con la parte posterior de su arma en el estómago a Max.

-Milia sintió ese golpe como si hubiera sido a ella misma.

- Maximillian Jenius, Teniente del escuadrón "_Skull_", fuerzas de la tierra unida, número cero cero tres uno cinco siete uno! – Volvió a decir Max, con más dificultad.

Otro golpe, ahora en el rostro, dejando un hilo de sangre salir por la boca y nariz.

- Maximillian Jenius, Teniente del escuadrón "_Skull_", fuerzas de la tierra unida, número cero cero tres uno cinco siete uno – ya con voz más baja, entrecortada y tosiendo.

La Meltran iba a darle otro golpe, cuando Azonia la detuvo.

-Creo que no obtendremos más información y la verdad no estoy muy interesada, solo tengo claro que tú eres la fuente de la contaminación y como tal, serás exterminado.

Max sabía que había llegado su hora, no había más que hacer, sus habilidades de combate eran sobre un Varitech no como soldado. Se encontraba ahí, herido, atado frente a un grupo de soldados Meltran. Haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie, para recibir la ráfaga que acabaría con su vida. Para si, se concedió un último deseo, volver a ver el rostro de Milia, morir mirándola sería lo único que pediría para él, que antes que llegue la oscuridad de su último aliento, sus ojos pudieran tener ese momento para contemplarla.

Azonia levantó la mano para dar la orden de disparar.

-Utzukushii –Fue lo último que dijo Max mirándola con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Los ojos de Milia ya no pudieron soportar más con una explosión de lágrimas -Nunca en su vida había llorado, ni había visto a alguien llorar-, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nooooooooooo, Azonia no lo hagas!

Las guardias Meltran se quedaron perplejas ante lo que estaban viendo y no sabían que hacer.

Azonia levanta su mano nuevamente, cuando su cerebro ya había ordenado a su boca decir "fuego", ve que Milia corre hacia Max y lo cubre con su cuerpo.

-Maximillian! Utzukushii! – Alcanzó a gritar Milia, en el momento en que se escucha un disparo.

**_Que hoy por fin encontré  
una razón para mí  
para cambiar lo que fui  
una razón para seguir  
la razón eres tú, la razón eres tu,  
la razón eres tú, la razón eres tu..._**


	4. ¿ Bailarías esta pieza?

El humo desplegado por el arma que acaba de disparar aún permanece en el aire, del ruido intenso de la percusión del disparo al silencio absoluto.

Como si nubes los escondieran de cualquier problema, yacían en el suelo Max y Milia, ella abrazándolo firmemente, derramando lágrimas tras lágrimas sobre sus mejillas las cuales al caer mojaban el cuello de Max. El sonido se había apagado, no había nadie más, habían sido transportados a otro lugar, "_otra dimensión quizás_" –pensó Max-. Solo podía sentir el estremecedor abrazo de Milia lo demás era como flotar en el aire, en un instante ve como dos luces se mueven entre ellos, dispersando una estela luminosa. De alguna manera las luces los comienzan a transportar disipando la neblina que los rodeaba, llegando a un bosque en el cual un suave riachuelo de aguas esmeraldas como el color de los ojos de su amada, pasaba suavemente. Cada árbol era iluminado por pequeñas luces azuladas que volaban a su alrededor, las hojas en copas de los arboles variaban en colores, verdes, lilas, amarillas. Un frondoso pasto cubría el bosque y pequeños ciervos deambulaban libres por el bosque. De pronto las pequeñas luces que rodeaban los arboles comenzaron a cantar, suavemente, en un idioma que no podía reconocer, pero el sonido de la música era el más hermoso que había escuchado, le daba una paz que no creía que podría existir. Pero aún toda la maravilla que veía y escuchaba no se comparaba al sentir aún los brazos de Milia que lo rodeaban.

_-"¿Hemos muerto?_" –se preguntó Max.

-"_No mi amado, no estamos muertos, son nuestras almas que se han encontrado por fin luego de ciclos y ciclos buscándose una a la otra a través de este universo_" –No era Milia la que hablaba –aun lo tenía abrazado firmemente- pero sin embargo era su voz la que escuchaba.

-"_¿Nuestras almas?, ¿Me amas?_" –Preguntó Max

-"_Nuestro amor es hasta la muerte y más allá, amor mío_" –Respondió la voz de Milia, que sin embargo no era ella quien hablaba.

En un instante un trueno sonó en el bosque, espantando a las diminutas luces azuladas y los pequeños animales y una densa niebla comenzó a emerger ocultando todo el hermoso bosque.

-"_Lucha hasta el final por nuestro amor, amado mío_" –Fue lo último que escucho mientras la voz de Milia se disipaba a lo lejos.

Comenzó a sentir voces a lo lejos que cada vez se acercaban más y más y más…

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?! – Escucho la voz de una mujer que cada vez se sentía más fuerte

-Lady Azonia, siguen con vida –Otra voz de mujer que estaba aún más cerca.

Max pudo por fin abrir sus ojos, veía aún el cuerpo de Milia sobre él, y la mano de Azonia sujetando el arma de una soldado Meltran que ahora apuntaba hacia el techo de la habitación, el cañón de su arma aún expelía humo pero en menor cantidad. Un dolor comenzó a presionar agudamente en su pecho, justo bajo su hombro derecho, miró la causa y vio una herida que emanaba sangre profusamente, el dolor era intenso, pero algo despertó un dolor más agudo aun, pero en su corazón, vio a Milia quien también tenía una herida en su hombro izquierdo cuya sangre se camuflaba con el rojo de su uniforme.

Las guardias tomaron el cuerpo de Milia, quien abrió levemente sus ojos y casi en un suspiro se dirigió a Azonia.

-No –lo-ma-ma-tes, Lap Lamiz de-debe-verlo-primero –Para luego caer inconsciente en los brazos de la Meltran que la sostenía, empapándola de sangre y el agua de sus lágrimas.

El disparo de la Meltran había atravesado el hombro izquierdo de Milia, dando en el hombro derecho de Max, solo gracias a que Azonia había alcanzado a desviar el cañón del arma de la soldado Meltran con su mano al último momento. No hubiera querido hacerlo si no es porque Milia se puso en la trayectoria del disparo. Ahora bien, si bien estaba convencida que Milia estaba bajo los efectos de la "enfermedad" "Micraan", encontró sentido que la Lap Lamiz debería ver a este "Micraan".

Nuevamente dio la orden para que ambos fueran llevados a las cámaras de regeneración.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que salieron de las cámaras de regeneración. Milia, es un alma en pena dentro de la nave Meltran, unas pequeñas líneas han aparecido bajo la perfección de sus ojos mostrando la falta de sueño que ha tenido, sus ojos están irritados debido a tantas lágrimas que ha derramado, su cuerpo se ha debilitado debido a la falta de alimento. Azonia ha ordenado expresamente, que no debe acercarse al "Micraan". Con locura desea ver a Max, aunque haya sido solo un instante, el momento en que lo abrazó para protegerlo del disparo, el contacto con su piel despertó en ella emociones indescriptibles, que al estar lejos de él le parten su corazón y tiene la certeza que solo el mirarlo una vez más la hará sentir más aliviada. Desde el día en que salió desde la cámara de regeneración, al caminar por los pasillos, si bien las Meltran la saludan aún con respeto, puede percibir que ahora la miran como alguien que tiene una enfermedad contagiosa a la cual no hay que acercarse. Pese a todo, ya no le llama "enfermedad" a lo que le está pasando, desde el día que recibió el disparo y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Max, algo ocurrió que cambio lo que pensaba respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo…

-Lady Milia, tiene órdenes de presentarse con Lady Azonia en este instante –Le informó una soldado Meltran.

Milia caminó hacia el puente de mando de la nave Meltran, donde Azonia la estaba esperando.

-Milia, ¿Cómo sigues de tu enfermedad? – Inquirió Azonia.

- No es una enfermedad Azonia, es algo diferente – Respondió Milia.

-¿Algo diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo puedo explicar, solo puedo "sentir" que es algo distinto – Dijo Milia

-¿"Sentir"?, qué es esa palabra que dices Milia no te entiendo – Las Meltran no tienen en su leguaje palabras para "sentir", "sentimiento", "alegría", "tristeza".

-Es una palabra "Micraan" que representa mi estado actual -Dijo Milia, sin entender tanto del significado de esa palabra, pero que aun así, presentía que era la palabra correcta para los que le estaba pasando.

-No entiendo su significado, tu condición Milia es que estás bajo los efectos de una enfermedad "Micraan". –Azonia terminó de golpe la conversación sobre ese tema.

Azonia tenía noticas de la Lap Lamiz y las iba a compartir con Milia.

-Milia, nuestra señora Lap Lamiz nos ha concedido una audiencia, para que le presentemos al "Micraan".

-"_Maximillian_" – Exclamo para sí misma, temiendo que la Lap Lamiz decidiera matarlo.

La nave de transporte llevaba a Max, aislado de cualquier contacto con Milia, a medida que avanzaba, se iban acercando a la nave nodriza de la Lap Lamiz.

-"_Pero, ¿Qué es eso?!_" –Se dijo así mismo, no dando créditos a lo que veía. La nave a la cual estaban arribando, tenía un tamaño que excedía a cualquier que hubiera imaginado Max. Esta tenía una dimensión de alrededor de 300km y una altura de 600km.

Max se sintió un poco anonadado ante tamaña expresión de poder, más aún si sumaba las cientos de miles de naves Meltran que la rodeaban. Luego de la primera impresión, sus pensamientos volvieron a Milia.

-"_En algún lugar de ahí debes estar_" –Pensó.

Rodeado de muchos guardias Meltran, hacen pasar a Max dentro de un salón, enorme, cuyas dimensiones calculó Max, debería ser de alrededor dos kilómetros cuadrados, lleno de monitores, y mujeres Meltran, en cuyo centro se veía una figura femenina de un tamaño que duplicaba al resto. Su tamaño bordeaba los dieciséis metros. Era delgada, sin cabello, sus ojos estaban blancos, sin pupilas y vestía una especie de toga blanca que la cubría toda. Cables la rodeaban y se incrustaban en su cuerpo introduciendo en su cuerpo un viscoso líquido blanco y extrayéndole otro líquido de color amarillo.

Las guardias Meltran lo detuvieron a unos veinte metros de aquella figura imponente. Más cerca de ella pudo distinguir a Milia junto a Azonia y otro grupo de Meltran que parecían ser líderes de algunas naves.

De pronto Max escuchó una potente voz que emergía desde todos los rincones del salón.

-Soy conocida entre mi gente como la Lap Lamiz, he estado desde el comienzo ciclos y ciclos hacia atrás guiando a mi pueblo, soy la que conserva el pasado y construye el futuro. Mi enemigo mortal es Bodolza, líder de los Zentran con quienes hemos estado en guerra desde nuestros inicios hace ya miles de ciclos. Y ahora tu raza se ha cruzado en nuestro camino "Micraan".

Hubo una pausa, y Max iba a comenzar a presentarse.

-Soy Maximilian Jen…

-Silencio! –se oyó un rugido ensordecedor desde todos los rincones del salón.

Max miró a Milia, cuyos ojos delataron el peligro en que se encontraba Max.

-Se me ha informado que deliberadamente has propagado una enfermedad que ha contagiado a nuestra mejor piloto, líder Quadrono, mi hija Milia.

-"_¿Su hija?_" –Un aturdido Max pensó para sí mismo.

-Milia ha sido creada desde mis células, con la finalidad que mantenga en sus genes la herencia del inicio de nuestra raza cuando Meltran y Zentran convivían juntos. Cuando llegue el momento, ella ocupará mi lugar.

Una expresión de miedo seguida de un murmullo, surgió entre todas las que estaba presente en el salón.

-Nuestros creadores se denominaban a sí mismos, como "Protocultura", quienes nos crearon Meltran y Zentran. Pero luego de ver la maldad en los Zentran, hemos decidido separarnos de ellos y seguir nuestro camino. Desde ese momento se ha iniciado una guerra entre Meltran y Zentran.

-Tú "Micraan", no has contagiado a Milia con una enfermedad, tu problema es que estás impregnado de "Protocultura" así como toda tu raza, haciéndonos débiles. Por tanto eres una amenaza para las Meltran.

El rostro de Milia palideció al escuchar lo último que había dicho la Lap Lamiz.

-Sin embargo, no te destruiré "Micraan", pues para vencer a esa debilidad, deberemos aprender a enfrentarla y tú eres el medio que usaremos para nuestro aprendizaje. Por tanto, ordeno que Milia Falina, nuestra mejor guerrera pero que al parecer se ha visto más afectada por la "Protocultura", esté junto con el "Micraan" en misiones de combate que ya les serán encomendadas. Milia Falina, tu misión será oponer toda tu fuerza Meltran contra la influencia "Protocultura" hasta que finalmente emerjas libre de toda contaminación. Pueden retirarse.

Esa noche, en su habitación Milia no podía conciliar el sueño, era mucha información que procesar. En primer lugar, se enteró que ella era distinta al resto de las Meltran, había sido creada directamente por la Lap Lamiz para heredar su puesto de líder de las Meltran. Era una responsabilidad y compromiso con su gente a quienes no les podía fallar. En segundo lugar estaba "Maximilian" y lo que estaba sintiendo por él, todo por culpa de esa "Protocultura". "_Está impregnado de Protocultura_" había dicho la Lap Lamiz. Entendió que la misión que le había encomendado su líder no podría realizarla pues hasta ahora la influencia del "Micraan" la había superado y si algún día iba a tomar la responsabilidad de guiar a su pueblo, no tenía más remedio que terminar con el "Micraan" y verse liberada. Las Meltran no tienen muchas pertenencias, más que su traje de batalla y un cuchillo que les era entregado al momento de hacer su primer vuelo en su Quaedluun-Rae. Tomó su cuchillo y con actitud decidida partió al cuarto donde se encontraba Max, para poner punto final a todo esto y asumir su posición entre su gente.

El cuarto de Max, se encontraba a oscuras, solo una tenue luz del pasillo se introducía caprichosamente bajo la puerta, permitiendo que el cuarto no quedara en absoluta oscuridad y que Milia pudiera ver a Max durmiendo en su cama.

Sigilosamente se acercó al Micraan, subiendo a la cama y poniendo su cuerpo encima de él, tomando toda ventaja para atacar. Max abrió los ojos y la pudo ver encima de él sosteniendo un cuchillo a punto de clavarlo sobre él. Max no hizo ningún movimiento, si era su hora que fuera en manos de su amada.

Milia, seguía sosteniendo el cuchillo, pronta a clavarlo en el corazón del "Micraan" pero algo la detenía, no podía moverse, como si alguien estuviera sujetando su mano. Ese "algo", era su corazón que no concebía ya hacerle daño a ese "Micraan", no podía hacerlo, solo podía pensar en pasar hasta el fin de sus días mirándolo, contemplándolo.

-Hazlo –Le susurró Max – Es mejor que sea en tus manos y que los último que vea sea el recuerdo de tu rostro.

Milia no dio más, y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Tomó la mano de Max –ese solo contacto le hizo sentir una especie de electricidad por todo su cuerpo- y puso el cuchillo haciendo que la mano de Max empuñara el arma para luego ponerla en su garganta.

-Maximilian, acaba con mi vida –Suplicó Milia, mientras más lágrimas caían desde sus ojos.

Max no podía creer lo que Milia le estaba pidiendo, la miró con ternura y amor, arrojando el cuchillo en algún lugar de la habitación. Con sus manos tomo el rostro de Milia

-Utsukushii -Le dijo dulcemente

Luego lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Ese simple contacto, activ en ella todos sus sentidos, en un instante, todo lo que sentía se concentró en ese beso produciendo un alivio a todo por lo que había pasado. Max la tomó de la cintura sintiendo que ella le correspondía al abrazarlo por el cuello. La respiración de ambos se unió en un mismo sonido, las palpitaciones de sus acelerados corazones se sincronizaron. Ella estaba fuera de sí, no podía controlar todas esas emociones y su cuerpo comenzó a exigir más, se dio cuenta que Max sentía lo mismo. Era un frenesí de emociones, Max lentamente comenzó a sacar la parte superior del uniforme de Milia, ella no se oponía, como si necesitara que eso sucediera. Los pechos de Milia son develados, perfectos, hermosos Max los besa suavemente haciendo que Milia se encorve ante la electricidad que recorre su cuerpo ante ese contacto. Ella está perdida en los brazos de Max, pero de alguna forma entiende que necesita más. Ella posa sus manos sobre el pecho de Max y comienza a realizar círculos con sus dedos sobre él. Max no cabe en sí, y retira la parte inferior del uniforme de Milia dejando al descubierto toda su desnudez. Comienza a recorrerla con sus manos produciendo gemidos en ella al pasar por ciertos puntos de su cuerpo. Ambos cuerpos desnudos estaban en una danza de frenesí uno contra el otro. No paran de besarse hasta que en el momento apropiado Max lentamente la hace suya. Milia no puede creer que esas sensaciones pudieran existir, le pide a Max que no pare. Max continua hasta que llegado el momento ambos gimen sin control, la máxima unión entre ambos ha llegado al clímax.

La respiración de ambos comienza a normalizarse, pero sus sentimientos se han elevado a niveles que escapan de este universo.

-Te amo Milia –Exclama Max.

Milia había leído de esa palabra "Micraan" anteriormente, pero no entendía todo su significado hasta ese momento.

-Te amo Maximilian. –Dice Milia, entendiendo ahora completamente el significado de esa palabra. De pronto entra en si, dándose cuenta que está completamente desnuda frente a él y hace un gesto como para cubrirse, sintió vergüenza de que no fuera tan hermosa para Max.

-No te tapes amor, deja seguir contemplándote –Max desearía poder congelar el tiempo y permaneces así para toda la eternidad junto a su amada.

-¿Soy hermosa para ti Maximilian? –Preguntó con una ingenuidad que sacó una sonrisa en Max.

-Te digo Milia, nada en este universo podría si quiera compararse con tu belleza, eres la criatura más hermosa que pudiera existir. Hasta las diosas elficas sentirían envidia de ti. –sacando a relucir su lado mágico-

Milia sonrió, primera vez que lo hacía, nunca había tenido nada por lo cual sonreír, pero ahora, Maximilian era todo para ella y la hacía entender esa palabra "Micraan" llamada felicidad.

Esa noche, hicieron el amor un sin número de veces más, para finalmente quedarse dormidos estrechamente abrazados.

**Que hoy por fin encontré  
una razón para mi  
para cambiar lo que fui  
una razón para seguir  
la razón eres tu...**

la razón para mostrar  
mis sentimientos de verdad  
una razón para empezar  
la razón eres tu...

Continuará en el siguiente capitulo...


	5. Un incierto futuro

Al despertar Max siente que no está solo, un brazo lo tiene sujeto por el pecho mira hacia un costado de la cama y ve a Milia quien sigue durmiendo junto a él. Max no se mueve, no desea despertarla, la mira detenidamente maravillándose cada vez de cuanto la ama, de todo lo que han pasado juntos, que en un comienzo casi se matan en un combate a muerte, llevando sus habilidades de combate al extremo. Que estuvo a punto de morir en manos de esas mujeres Meltran y ella le salvó la vida incluso ofreciendo la suya propia para que siguiera viviendo. Que los mantuvieron separados durante un mes sin poder mirarse si quiera. Que incluso siendo heredera de la estirpe Meltran y llamada a ser la siguiente líder de su gente ella haya decidido quedarse con él. Que incluso pese a que su gente prohíbe que hombres y mujeres estén juntos, ella está ahí con él.

-"Has hecho tantos sacrificios por mí, mi amor, ¿qué he hecho en esta vida para merecer tal clase de amor que me brindas?, te amo tanto Milia" –Pensaba, mirándola, contemplándola, amándola.

Miraba la habitación en que se encontraban, sus uniformes tirados en el piso, las paredes metálicas, el gris de todo lo que los rodeaba, reparando que aún se encontraban en una nave alienígena y el peligro siempre estaría sobre ellos, cuando escuchó su dulce voz.

-"Háblame de tu mundo. Maximillian" –Inquirió ella dulcemente, poniendo su rostro sobre el pecho de Max mientras lo seguía abrazando.

Él la miró con una sonrisa de amor que la hizo vibrar de la emoción. Milia solo había conocido la tierra en el fragor de la batalla.

-A mi mundo, le llamamos, "Tierra", mi amor. Está compuesto por océanos que son vastas extensiones de agua, dentro de ellos existe una gran variedad de vida animal. Existen los desiertos, donde el calor es intenso y solo está cubierto de arena. El cielo, es de color azul donde vuelan majestuosamente las aves. El aire es refrescante, hace que cada bocanada que tomas refresque tu cuerpo, es muy diferente a como lo sentimos con este aire artificial. Vivimos en ciudades, donde realizamos nuestra vida diaria. El clima tiene lo que le llamamos "estaciones", en que cada cierto tiempo podemos tener el cielo azul en todo su esplendor brindando el calor del sol y en otras ocasiones podemos tener lluvia, que es agua que cae del cielo, que permite que el ciclo de la vida continúe. Si hay algo hermoso es caminar bajo la lluvia. Existen los bosques, los cuales tienen arboles cuyas hojas cambian de color según sea la época del año, nos brindan sombra y nos refrescan, sentir el paso del viento entre sus hojas hace sentir que la vida es hermosa.

-No conozco nada de eso, toda nuestra vida pasa dentro de nuestras naves y en batallas buscando la gloria y el honor de acabar con el enemigo. No existe nada más para nosotras que la guerra. –Le comentó Milia sobre su gente.

-Para nosotros, la guerra es el medio que usamos solo para defendernos. Pero la vida diaria no gira en torno a ella, Principalmente nuestra vida gira en tornos a nuestros amigos y familia.

-¿Qué es una familia?, Maximillian – Preguntó Milia

-Es la base de nuestra sociedad, amor, es donde hombres y mujeres se comprometen a compartir sus vidas juntos hasta el fin de sus días y a cuidad de sus hijos.

-¿Qué son los hijos? –Preguntó con más curiosidad Milia.

-Son el fruto del amor de una pareja, mi amor, en que la semilla del hombre es puesta en la mujer y una vida comienza a crecer dentro de ella y al cabo de nueve meses de su vientre nace un bebé que será el amor de sus padres. Todos los humanos hemos nacido de esa manera.

-¿Una vida puede salir de mi? –Preguntó casi incrédula de lo que oía. Las Meltran al igual que los Zentran eran clonadas en las cámaras de regeneración.

-Sí mi amor – Respondió Max.

-Me gusta eso de la familia, ¿crees que podamos tener una nosotros?

-Es todo lo que quisiera en esta vida –Respondió Max

-Oh Maximillian, quiero estar contigo hasta el fin de nuestros días y más, quiero dar vida y tener eso que llamas "bebé".

-En esta nave siempre estaríamos en peligro Milia, tu gente no acepta que hombres y mujeres vivan juntos. –Le dijo Max.

-Lo sé, mi amado. Debemos tener cuidado y mantener nuestro amor oculto de ellas. -Le dijo Milia, preocupada de que la alejaran de su Maximillian.

Ha pasado otro mes, Milia ha vuelto a ser como todas las Meltran la conocían. Ya no divaga, ya no tiene su cuerpo débil, se le ve rebosante en salud y en ánimo. Se le ve enfocada en su trabajo, camina nuevamente con la cabeza erguida y con rostro firme provocando instintivamente el respeto y temor de su gente. Lo que las Meltran no sabían que eso se debía a que ella había caído en las redes del amor, en los brazos de su "Maximillian". Han mantenido su secreto oculto del resto de las Meltran, encontrándose y escondiéndose juntos para dar rienda suelta a su amor cada vez que pueden.

Siguiendo las órdenes de la Lap Lamiz, se le ha entrenado a Max para volar un Quaedluun- Rau y ahora era el momento en que le entregarían el suyo propio. Estando dentro de un grupo de Meltran, bajo las órdenes de Milia se le hace entrega de su nave.

-Maximillian de los "Micraans" –Comienza diciendo Milia formalmente a todo el grupo – Siguiendo las órdenes de la Lap Lamiz, te hago entrega de tu propio Quaedluun- Rau.

Una compuerta del hangar se abre dejando ver una nave Quaedluun- Rau, la cual no era verde como todas las naves Meltran, esta era de color azul –El mismo color del varitech que usaba Max-.

El detalle no pasa desapercibido en Max quien abre los ojos sorprendido para luego mirar a Milia. Ella en un gesto que había visto antes en Max y entendiendo lo que significaba, le giña un ojo con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, para alguien que los miraba por un monitor, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido. Era Azonia.

-"_La estamos perdiendo, ese Micraan debe morir antes que sea demasiado tarde_".

Ahí estaban, volando en el espacio en sus Quaedluun- Rau rojo el de Milia y azul el de Max, haciendo piruetas, volando uno alrededor de otro, como si fuera una danza de conquista en que el la trata de seguir y alcanzar. Se comunicaban por sus canales privados para que nadie más los escuchara. Milia había aprendido el concepto de "jugar" y desafiaba a Max a que la alcanzara, ambos reían haciendo locuras con sus naves. Estaban frente a un planeta que Max no conocía, pero que era del tipo gaseoso –como Saturno pensó Max-. Enfilaron sus naves hacia el planeta, nubes de color azul, otras de color violeta se interponían en su camino, algunas tenían formas como un reloj de arena, otras eran alargadas, en su juego pasaban sus naves por encima de ellas, otras veces las rodeaban. Milia detenía su nave dentro de una, haciendo que Max la buscara, otras veces era al revés y Max se escondía. Eran como niños jugando alejados del mundo de violencia y guerra que los rodeaba.

Luego de horas de estar volando, aun riendo a través de sus canales privados, ven acercase veinte naves Meltran hacia ellos.

Pensaron que posiblemente era una patrulla y entonces siguieron con su juego de seguirse uno detrás del otro, hasta cuando las naves "patrulla" se dividieron en dos grupos de diez naves y se ubican en los flancos de Max, abren sus pods de misiles y todas disparan en contra de Max. Haciendo uso de todos sus reflejos, Max trata de esquivar los misiles y disparos de las naves Meltran. Milia se da cuenta que están atacando la nave de Max, no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, su "Maximillian" está siendo atacado. Toda su clase guerrera se apodera de ella en un instante, la sangre fría de la piloto despiadada es la que pilotea su nave ahora y se lanza furibunda contra las naves Meltran. El ataque fue de tal sorpresa y tantos los misiles, que Max solo ha alcanzado a derribar siete de las naves, mientras continua esquivando los misiles. Milia entra en escena despachando en unos instantes a otras ocho naves. Las otras cinco se dan a la fuga. Max continúa evadiendo la gran cantidad de misiles que continúan siguiendo a su nave, Milia le ayuda destruyendo muchos de ellos hasta que ya no queda ninguno.

-Esteee, al parecer no querían unirse a nuestro juego y se enojaron, amor. –Trató de bromear Max

-Alguien va a pagar con su vida por esto, Maximillian -La voz de Milia, era violenta, furiosa, dura. Habían tratado de matar a su "Maximillian", eso no lo perdonaría nunca. Sin embargo, no terminaba de admirar la habilidad de su amado en combate. Había sido un ataque a quemarropa y aun así pudo destruir siete naves mientras esquivaba los misiles.

-"_Eres excepcional, amor mío_" –Se dijo para sí Milia.

Como si estuviera poseída por mil demonios, Milia llega al puesto de mando del acorazado donde estaba Azonia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó ahí?! ¿Quién ordenó ese ataque?! – Exigía saber Azonia.

-¿De qué hablas Milia?! –Respondió Azonia, tratando de imponer su autoridad.

-No hagas como si no supieras!, veinte naves de este acorazado nos atacaron! –Siguió Milia.

-¿Nos atacaron?, atacaron al Micraan, querrás decir. Puede que existan algunos grupos en la nave que no estén del todo conformes con el "Micraan" y quieran tomar medidas–Explicó Azonia.

-Ningún piloto se mueve si no es con una orden, Azonia. Recuerda que estamos siguiendo las órdenes de la Lap Lamiz! Y quien quiera desafiar esas órdenes, se las verá conmigo. –Lanzando una mirada asesina a Azonia. En el fondo las ordenes de la Lap Lamiz, eran una careta para lo que realmente estaba diciendo. Si tenían algo contra "Maximilian", también lo tendrían con ella.

Otra semana ha pasado y es otra semana en que el amor de ambos les da fuerzas para seguir adelante. No pueden ya existir individualmente sin el otro. Estaban en el hangar escondidos detrás de un Quaedluun- Rau, lejos de la vista –o eso creían ellos- del resto de las Meltran, besándose con un amor que solo ellos sabían profesar. Cuando de pronto suenan las alarmas de la nave y se informa a la tripulación que se iniciaba una transposición.

-¿A dónde vamos?, preguntó Max.

-No lo sé, esto ha sido muy de improviso. –Respondió Milia.

La transposición dura un par de horas, cuando esta termina, aparecen frente al planeta tierra. Max siente la emoción de estar cerca de casa junto a su amada, cuando Milia le interrumpe en su mirada al planeta azul.

-Maximillian, mira –Le dijo Milia apuntando a una zona del espacio.

Ahí estaba la nave principal de Bodolza, la cual era aún más grande que la de la Lap Lamiz, rodeada de cientos de miles de naves Zentran.

Max no entraba en si todavía, cuando la voz de la Lap Lamiz se escucha en toda la nave.

-"Hemos arribado, todas juntas para enfrentar a nuestro enemigo mortal Bodolza quien quiere apoderarse del legado de la Protocultura y así dominarnos. Nuestro deber es oponernos a él y hacernos de la Protocultura y acabar de una vez con los Zentran. "

La cantidad de naves que compone la flota de la Lap Lamiz es enorme, pero los Zentran las superan en número. El final de la batalla es incierto y es posible que no vuelvan con vida.

-Amor, creo que este será nuestro fin –Le dijo Max a Milia.

-No importa mi amado, siempre y cuando estemos juntos en la batalla –Le respondió cariñosamente Milia, tomando su mano.

Estaban en el hangar, alistándose a salir en sus Quaedluun- Rau Rojo y azul, cuando la transmisión de una canción comienza a escucharse en toda la nave.

"_Ahora puedo escuchar tu voz,  
que dice "ven aquí",  
y sentir la soledad de haberte perdido.  
Ahora puedo ver tu silueta,  
que viene caminando hacia mí,  
y espero con los ojos cerrados._

Hasta Ayer, las lágrimas me cegaban,  
pero ahora el corazón esta...

*¿Recuerdas Amor?  
¿Cuándo nuestras miradas por primera vez se encontraron?  
¿Recuerdas amor?  
¿Cuándo por primera vez nuestras manos se tocaron?  
y después comenzó nuestro viaje de amor, TE AMO TANTO.

Ahora puedo sentir tu mirada,  
que no se aparta de mí,  
y un calor empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo.  
Ahora creo en tu amor,  
y yo le pido por favor,  
que desde lejos lo cuide.

Hasta ayer,  
las lágrimas me cegaban,  
pero ahora el mundo...

_Ya no esteraré sola, ahora que estás aquí_."

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Milia

-Es Minmay cantando! –Exclama Max

-Es tan hermoso lo que dice, Maximillian, es como si hablara de nuestro amor –Unas lágrimas comienzan a caer en las mejillas de Milia. No puede pensar una vida sin su Maximillian.

Ambos saben que quizás no vuelvan a mirarse, que quizás nunca vuelvan a sentir la dulzura de sus besos, la pasión de sus cuerpos al hacer el amor y que sus almas vuelvan a perderse en el espacio. Por eso es que se acercan uno al otro, se abrazan y ya no importando nada ni que los vean, se besan y abrazan tiernamente –saben que quizás nunca más lo harán-, las lágrimas de ambos se mezclan como una sola y permanecen así durante unos minutos.

-Siempre estaré agradecido a esta vida que me tocó, por haberme dado el regalo más hermoso que nadie en el universo podría tener y es haber tenido la oportunidad de tener tu amor Milia. Eres todo para mí, mi amor –Le dijo Max cuyas lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Amado mío, yo no sabía lo que era vivir antes de conocerte, me has enseñado lo que es el amor y la felicidad. No podría pedir nada más que estar contigo hasta la muerte y más. Si caes en combate, te vengaré y luego partiré a la otra vida a encontrarte, siempre estaremos juntos nunca estaré lejos de ti. –Respondió Milia, cuyas lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Lo tomó y siguió besando, casi con desesperación.

Alrededor de ese hermoso planeta azul, hay tres razas enfrascadas en una batalla decisiva, cientos de miles de naves de todos los tipos iluminan el espacio con sus armas mortales. Dentro de todo ese caos, dos naves emergen, una de color rojo y otra de color azul comenzando su danza.

Continúa en el siguiente cápitulo.


	6. Juntos hasta el Infinito

Max y Milia vuelan con sus Quaedluun- Rau como dos ángeles vengativos en medio de toda la vorágine de la batalla, destruyendo cada nave Zentran que se cruza por su camino, en muchos momentos se ven rodeados por cientos de naves que buscan cazarlos, pero juntos son imbatibles, realizan movimientos inalcanzable para cualquier piloto, en otros momentos unen sus naves combinando el poder de fuego de ambos. En los momentos en que tienen un breve descanso se miran sonriéndose uno al otro.

Dentro de todo el candor de la batalla se encuentra el SDF Macross y sus escuadrones de Varitech, combatiendo contra las naves Zentran que por orden de Boldoza buscan destruirla. Sus cazas están siendo sobrepasados, hasta que aparecen aquellos dos ángeles –uno azul y el otro rojo- que llegan en su auxilio. Rick Hunter no entiende nada - apenas puede darse momentos para observar alrededor suyo mientras está en combate- pero ha podido ver aquellas naves que identifica del tipo Meltran que los están ayudando en la batalla.

-"_Ahí está ese caza rojo que abatió a Max!, ¿por qué nos está ayudando?, ¿por qué ahora hay otra de esas naves pero azul?"_

Rick puede contemplar el nivel de combate de aquellas dos naves, los Zentran son impotentes ante ellas –incluso si los superan en número-.

Milia le había dicho a Max, que nunca iba a volver a hacer daño a los "Micraans", lo que ella más amaba en el universo era uno de ellos y por tanto, ahora eran parte de ella.

Durante toda la batalla, la canción de Minmay se escuchaba en todos los canales, causando tal impresión tanto en las fuerzas Zentran como Meltran, que si bien no les impedía combatir, sí disminuía su capacidad de combate. La canción no producía el mismo efecto en Milia, para ella, era una canción tan hermosa –le recordaba su amor por Max- que le daba aún más energías para seguir luchando.

Boldoza al ver el efecto que produce la "Proctocultura", decide destruir al Macross y a la Lap Lamiz, utilizando el arma principal de su nave nodriza –la cual es capaz de destruir una flota completa. Ordena que apunten el arma contra la nave principal de las Meltran –donde se encuentra la Lap Lamiz-. En la línea de fuego se encuentra el Macross y miles de naves Zentran y Meltran. A Boldoza no le interesa destruir a sus propias naves si con ello puede destruir los vestigios vivientes de los "Protocultura" y además a su acérrima rival.

Mientras Milia está luchando, escucha la voz de la Lap Lamiz.

-"Hija mía, en un instante dejaré de existir, tu eres la heredera de nuestra raza, pero no de la forma en que lo hemos sido hasta ahora. El futuro de nuestra raza vendrá de tu vientre hija, fruto de esa unión que tienes con ese Micraan. Por eso he dejado que permanecieras con él. Ten siempre en ti el orgullo de tu origen y transmítelo a las futuras Meltran que vendrán de ti. Ahora toma a tu Micraan y huye al planeta azul, Ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!".

Milia no puede entender todavía todo lo que le dijo la Lap Lamiz, pero si comprendió el peligro en que se encontraban con Max.

-Maximillian, debemos salir de este lugar, algo malo va a pasar, no preguntes, solo hazlo por favor!

Max, no dio objeción a lo que su amada decía y la siguió, pero no sin antes lanzar una advertencia a su gente. Por el canal privado le habló a Rick.

-Rick, soy Max, no hagas preguntas ahora ya te lo explicaré. Haz que el Macross salga de este lugar, hay un peligro inminente.

-¿Max?, ¿pero qué carajos?, tu estas mue…" –Comenzaba a decir Rick.

-Hazlo Ahora! –gritó Max y cortó la conversación con Rick.

-Max!, Max! … Atención Macross, salgan de esta posición, repito salgan de esta posición.

-¿Qué pasa Rick? –Preguntó Lisa desde el puente de mando del Macross.

-Hazlo Lisa, dile al Almirante Gloval que saque al Macross de aquí!. –Gritaba Rick

El Macross comienza a moverse hacia una nueva posición dentro de la batalla.

Cómo si un nuevo Sol apareciera en el universo, la nave principal de Boldoza comienza a brillar, encandilando todo lo que está a su alrededor. Un rugido como la explosión de una estrella provoca que todas las naves que están en batalla vibren frenéticamente, hasta que finalmente un gigantesco rayo es lanzado en dirección de la nave de la Lap Lamiz, desintegrando todo lo que encuentra a su paso –miles y miles de naves Zentran y Meltran son desintegradas- impactando directamente en la nave de la Lap Lamiz, haciéndola desaparecer del universo.

La batalla se detiene un instante, un silencio sepulcral invade todo el campo de batalla. Bretai, uno de los comandantes más avezados y respetados dentro de las tropas Zentran, se da cuenta que Boldoza no solo quiere destruir a las Meltran sino que también cualquier vestigio de los "Protocultura" y su legado. Finalmente luego de miles de cliclos está siendo despertado en ellos gracias a la canción de Minmay. Hablando en todos los canales da la orden.

-No podemos perder el legado de la "Protocultura". A todas las naves que escuchan la canción de Minmay, tenemos solo un enemigo, Boldoza. Vamos a derrotarlo y volver a nosotros la "cultura".

En un instante, todas las naves dejan de combatir entre si y ponen curso contra la nave de Boldoza. Zentran, Meltran y Humanos, ahora todos unidos por la misma causa. Cientos de miles de naves, todas juntas, disparando contra la gigante estructura.

Milia y Max, se miran desde sus naves y sonríen al ver que existe la posibilidad que sobrevivan a esta batalla. Hacen un último ataque, destruyendo naves aún leales a Boldoza y luego enfilan hacia la Tierra, tal como le había dicho la Lap Lamiz a Milia. En su camino hacia el planeta azul, pueden ver que la nave de Boldoza comienza a iluminarse de explosiones hasta que finalmente estalla en millones de pedazos que se desintegran al caer sobre la Tierra.

Ambos aterrizan a la orilla del mar, Milia es la primera vez que pisa el suelo del planeta natal de "su" Maximillian, retira su casco y respira profundamente, sintiendo la frescura del aire marino, tal como le había contado Max que era. Ríe de felicidad sabiendo que ambos están vivos, corre donde Max, lo abraza y besa apasionadamente, mientras lágrimas caen de sus ojos y no para de reír. Está dichosa de tanta felicidad en los brazos de su amado "Micraan".

-¿Tienen los "humanos" –ya no les dice "Micraan"- una palabra que sea más que la felicidad?, Maximillian. -Pregunta regocijada Milia, sin parar de llorar y reír.

- Sí, mi amor, existe una palabra para eso que es exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, se llama "Dicha". –Le explicó Max.

- Entonces Maximillian Jenius, solo siento dicha de estar aquí junto a ti. –Mientras seguía abrazando y besando a Max.

Max no cabía en sí, habían sobrevivido a la más feroz batalla que se había dado en el universo y ahora estaban juntos por fin.

-Mi amor, debo hacer algo ahora –Comenzó diciendo Max.

-¿Qué cosa, mi amado? –Preguntó Milia.

Debo decirles a mis amigos que estoy con vida. Sobre todo, decirles cuanto te amo y que sigo vivo solo gracias a ti y tu amor infinito.

-Sí mi amor, sé lo importante que son para ti y cuanto quieres verlos. –Respondió con una sonrisa Milia.

Rick, tenía su Varitech frente al puesto de mando del Macross donde estaba Lisa, ambos se sonreían felices luego de la batalla. Un mensaje llega al canal privado de Rick, era Max, quien le mandó unas coordenadas para que se encontraran. El lugar era un bosque a la orilla de un tranquilo río de aguas azules.

Rick llega al punto de encuentro sin bajarse de su Varitech –cree que todo puede ser una trampa-. En instantes, aparece una nave Meltran de color azul que aterriza justo en frente de la nave de Rick.

La nave Meltran abre su cabina y aparece una figura masculina, vistiendo un traje de combate azul, Rick sin bajar la guardia todavía, ve que el gigante retira el casco que llevaba puesto. No puede creer lo que ve, era su mejor amigo Max.

-¿Max? ¿Max, eres tú? –Preguntaba incrédulo Rick, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-Hola jefe –Dice Max con una sonrisa.

-Pero por todos los santos!, ¿Max que te hicieron!?, ¿cómo carajos estas de ese tamaño? –Cuestionaba aún Rick.

-Es una larga historia, jefe, pero estoy aquí, aún vivo. –Decía Max con una sonrisa.

Rick siente un ruido en el cielo y una nave que se acerca, hasta que la puede distinguir. Su sangre se congela, era la nave Meltran rojo que había visto destruir a tantos Zentran y quien pensaba que había derribado a Max. La nave Meltran, desciende suavemente a un costado de la Quaedluun- Rau azul de Max, pero nadie baja de ella.

Rick instintivamente se mete dentro de su cabina, para combatir a la nave, cuando Max, rápidamente le dice a Rick.

-Espera!, espera Rick, no debes tener ningún temor de ella. –Se interpuso Max entre el Varitech y la nave de Milia.

-¿Qué te han hecho amigo?, ¿Te lavaron el cerebro? Ella es el enemigo, y aunque me derrote, no saldrá de aquí. – Decía furioso Rick.

-No Rick, no me lavaron el cerebro, es otra cosa –Decía Max.

-¿Otra cosa?, si no sales de ahí, me veré obligado a hacer fuego Max aunque sea sobre ti.

-Rick, yo la amo!, con todo mi corazón, y si es necesario no me moveré de aquí y tendrás que matarme antes que hacerle daño, ¿me oyes?!.

Rick no creía lo que escuchaba, abrió su cabina y se paró sobre ella para estar a la altura de la cabeza de Max.

-¿Estás enamorado? ¿Qué estupideces hablas, Max? ¿Acaso el aumentarte de tamaño dañó tu cerebro?

-Nuca he amado a nadie como a ella Rick, ella es mi vida y mi corazón y nada nos separará, incluso tú.

-Eres un idealista Max, cómo puedes enamorarte del enemigo, eso no es posible, te hicieron algo, estoy seguro. –

Rick ya había visto cómo eran los Zentran, físicamente eran gigantes de color verde, con deformaciones en sus cuerpos, las mujeres deben ser iguales, pensaba.

-Vamos a formar una familia Rick, debes creerme. –Insistía Max.

-Basta de bromear Max, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Durante la discusión de ambos, Max se hace a un lado, notando Rick que la nave Meltran roja tiene la cabina abierta y nadie en su interior. Como si fuera transportado a un mundo mágico, escuchó la voz más dulce que había oído alguna vez.

-Es un placer conocerlo teniente, es tal como Maximilian lo había descrito. –Era Milia presentándose a Rick.

Rick cae sentado dentro de la cabina de su Varitech, no puede creer lo que ve. Él ama a Lisa y siempre la ha encontrado una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto. Minmay también era muy linda. Pero ni la suma de ambas podría si quiera compararse a la belleza de esa guerrera Meltran que estaba saludándolo. Se queda sin voz, no sabe cómo reaccionar, es realmente hermosa.

Después de la impresión, mira a Max con una sonrisa.

-Max tienes razón, es realmente hermosa, te felicito.

-No solamente es la más hermosa criatura que haya sido creada en este universo, Rick, además es la mujer más valiente, noble, leal y desinteresada que haya conocido nunca. –Max pasa a relatarle todo lo que habían vivido el y Milia.

Rick escucho en silencio el relato de Max, sintiéndose avergonzado de todo lo que había dicho antes, Rick se da vuelta a Milia.

-Milia, me siento muy avergonzado por todo lo que dije antes, no merecías de ninguna manera todas las estupideces que dije. De corazón, espero que puedas perdonarme.

-Lo entiendo teniente, no es fácil aceptar las cosas cuando no las entendemos. Maximillian me enseñó el valor del amor y la vida. –Dijo Milia.

-Gracias Milia, dijo Rick. Estoy muy feliz que Max haya encontrado a alguien como tú.

Milia le sonrió genuinamente a Rick para luego abrazar y besar apasionadamente a Max.

-Te amo tanto, Maximillian –Dijo Milia.

Rick, solo pudo sonrojarse, al ver a los dos aún gigantes besarse.

Luego de un rato, Max recordó su aprensión de estar en la nave Meltran.

-Jefe, sí queremos pedirte algo. Si puedes interceder por nosotros ante el almirantazgo, de que nos puedan dejar estar en la tierra. Sabemos que por nuestro tamaño, se haría imposible vivir dentro de alguna ciudad, ¿quizás nos dejaran estar en las afueras de una ciudad?

Rick pensó un instante y le dijo.

-¿Habría algún problema para ustedes ser de nuestro tamaño? –Su pregunta era más bien dirigía a Milia.

-Donde esté Maximillian, yo estaré a su lado, no me importa el tamaño que tengamos. –Respondió enfáticamente Milia.

-Hasta donde sé, no es posible volvernos al tamaño humano, jefe. –Dijo Max.

-Sí, es posible –dijo Rick- Al parecer los Zentran encontraron la manera de hacerlo. Hace un tiempo, mandaron tres emisarios a plantear un tratado de paz con nosotros y estaban de nuestro tamaño.

Max miró a Milia con ojos expectantes.

-Adoro este planeta Maximillian, es donde naciste, no tengo problemas en realizar ese proceso.

-No se diga más, dijo Rick, pongámonos en contacto con los Zentran para conocer el proceso.

En el acorazado de Azonia, los técnicos Zentran, habían ajustado unas cámaras para el proceso de micronización, de manera tal que pudieran ser usados por Max y Milia.

-¿Estas segura de esto mi amor? –Le pregunto Max.

-Hasta la muerte y más, en cualquier tamaño y donde sea, siempre estaré contigo, mi amado.

Max la abraza con tanto amor.

-Esto te puede parecer una locura –dijo Max- pero, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, mi amor, pero ¿Qué es casarse? –Respondió Milia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de la familia?, es cuando dos personas que se amán se comprometen a estar juntos para siempre y formar una familia.

-Oh, Maximillian!, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo! –Respondió entre lágrimas de felicidad Milia.

-Te amo tanto mi vida –Dijo Max –

Max y Milia, siempre volaban juntos, nunca se separaban fueran donde fueran, pero ese día, acordaron que el escoltaría a los técnicos Zentran a su nave mientras ella hacía los preparativos para su micronización y partida a la Tierra.

Max ya había dejado a los técnicos Zentran en su nave y volvía al acorazado. Cuando se acercaba, vio por una de las ventanas de la nave a Milia quien lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa de felicidad. Ya estaba preparándose para aterrizar su Quaedluun- Rau, cuando notó que ocho figuras Meltran rodearon a Milia y le inyectaron algo que la dejó inconsciente. Max todavía no salía de la impresión cuando el acorazado de Azonia y las naves que componían su flota hicieron una transposición, llevándose a un lugar desconocido del universo a su amada.

-Miliaaaaaaaaa Nooooooooooooooooooo! –Fue el ahogado grito de Max.

Continua en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba tanto en Robotech/Macross como en DYRL era que durante las batallas Max y Milia/Miriya estaba siempre juntos, se sonreían, era como la máxima confianza entre dos personas.


	7. Mi vida por ti

Aún quedan vestigios o señales en el espacio de una transposición que acaba de realizarse, entre todos esos vestigios hay un punto azul inmóvil, es el Quaedluun- Rau de Max quien aún mira hacía un horizonte inexistente, buscando señales de donde fue llevada Milia. Sus gritos son desgarradores, su agonía es extrema, ya no le queda voz de tanto gritar sus ojos ya están secos e irritados, no le quedan lagrimas que botar. ¿Qué hacer? cómo si quiera saber dónde llevaron a su amada. Está perdido en sus pensamientos buscando la forma de encontrar a Milia cuando escucha una voz femenina.

-Maximillian Jenius, habla Lady Cloe, estoy posicionando mi nave cerca de su Quaedluun- Rau, tenemos que conversar acerca de Milia.

Max no había escuchado hablar hasta ahora de Lady Cloe, pero en la situación en que se encontraba, cualquier información respecto del paradero donde podría estar Milia era importante. Max entró en acorazado de Lady Cloe.

Unas Meltran lo recibieron al bajarse de la nave, lo saludaron formalmente y lo guiaron al puente del acorazado –el trato que le daban ahora era al de un igual, ya no un prisionero-.

Max reconoció a Lady Cloe, era una de las líderes Meltran que se encontraban cerca de la Lap Lamiz, rodeando a Milia, cuando tuvo él su encuentro con la líder de todas las Meltran. Tal como ya había notado, era un clon de características similares a Azonia, pero que sin embargo tenía el pelo color lila en vez del azul que usaba Azonia. En todos los demás sentidos, eran iguales, incluso en su uniforme.

Cloe no pudo dejar de impresionarse al ver el rostro devastado de Max, ella al igual que todas las Meltran siempre estuvo dispuesta para la guerra, nunca había visto el rostro destruido de alguien que hubiera perdido lo que más amaba.

-Saludos Maximillian Jenius, soy Lady Cloe –se presentó la líder Meltran-.

-Disculpa si no puedo ser del todo correcto en saludar Lady Cloe, pero necesito saber dónde está Milia, es todo lo que me importa ahora. –Respondió al saludo un abatido Max-.

-Lo puedo entender Maximillian Jenius. Pero antes debes entender algunas cosas. Como ya estás informado, Milia es la destinada a ser la heredera de la Lap Lamiz, es quien lleva la herencia de toda nuestra gente y eso no debe perderse de ninguna forma. La Lap Lamiz nos encomendó a un grupo de líderes de flota a cuidar de Milia, éramos diez, dentro de las cuales estábamos Azonia y yo. Luego de la batalla contra Boldoza, ocho de esas líderes fueron destruidos junto con sus flotas.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que está haciendo Azonia? –dijo Max sin entender aún -.

-Azonia, cree firmemente que ella debe continuar el legado Meltran, creando una nueva Lap Lamiz que debe guiar a todas las Meltran sobrevivientes.

-¿Quiere convertir a Milia en una Lap Lamiz? –dijo Max.

-Así es. El problema de todo este asunto, es que Azonia mal interpretó los deseos de la Lap Lamiz. Nuestra líder no deseaba que hubiera alguien como ella, más bien, entendiendo el efecto de la protocultura tanto en nuestra gente como en los Zentran, sabía que terminaríamos todos viviendo de la manera como los creadores lo hacían y de esa forma con el paso del tiempo se perdería nuestra raza fusionada tanto con los Zentran como por los micraans. Por ello Milia era la destinada a conservar nuestras raíces en sus genes y heredarlo a su "descendencia", fueron las palabras de la Lap Lamiz. No entiendo aún el significado de "descendencia", pero tengo claro que tiene relación contigo Maximillian Jenius.

-¿Pero dónde está Milia? –preguntó desesperado Max.

-Tengo las coordenadas y no será fácil Maximillian Jenius, para convertir a Milia en una Lap Lamiz, Azonia tendrá que quitarle todos sus sentidos y conectar su cerebro en forma simbiótica con su nave. Milia desde ese momento dejaría de existir como tal. Azonia utilizará todo lo que tenga a su alcance para llevar a cabo con la ceremonia. Por eso tendrás que estar preparado para una batalla por la vida de Milia.

Max no da créditos a lo que le van a hacer a Milia, no puede dejar que eso pase, sino la perderá por siempre.

-Cloe, supongo que tienes conocimiento de mis capacidades como piloto, ponme cerca de donde esté Milia y te juro que no habrá nada en este universo que pueda detenerme.

-"_Aguanta mi amor, voy por ti._" –Exclamaba para sí, Max

Lady Cloe da las órdenes a su flota para la transposición.

En otro extremo de la galaxia, la flota de Azonia termina su transposición. Dentro de su nave principal, Milia se encuentra encerrada en una pieza. Está tratando de entender que ha pasado, lo último que recuerda es que estaba mirando como Maximillian estaba llegando a la nave cuando sintió que la sujetaron y le inyectaron algo que la dejó dormida.

-"_Sigo estando en la nave de Azonia, ¿pero qué es lo que quiere? _"

La puerta de su habitación se abre, es Azonia quien entra.

-¿Cómo estás Milia?, Tuvimos que ser un poco "persuasivas" para poder tenerte con nosotras. Pero ahora que ya estamos lejos de tu "Micraan", podrás cumplir tu destino como nuestra nueva Lap Lamiz!, será un gran honor para ti Milia. Los preparativos ya están casi listos, así que debes prepararte. –Dijo Azonia.

Milia abre sus ojos incrédula a lo que dice Azonia, su piel se hiela. Sabe exactamente lo que significa convertirse en una Lap Lamiz, no tiene miedo a ello, pues en algún momento lo consideró como el camino que debía seguir. Pero el perder a Maximillian, dejar sentir su piel, sus besos, sus brazos, su compañía, la destroza. No puede dejar que eso suceda, de alguna forma tiene que salir de ahí.

-"Mi amor no puedo dejar que nada nos separe, lucharé hasta el final mi amado." –Se decía así misma.

-Azonia, ese ya no es mi camino. Ya he elegido uno distinto, en que nuestra herencia permanecerá junto a mí. –Trató de razonar Milia con Azonia.

-No hables estupideces Milia! No puedo entender que te mantiene atada a ese "Micraan". Pero no dejaré que eso impida que se cumpla lo que la Lap Lamiz te ordenó hacer.

-No Azonia, la Lap Lamiz habló conmigo y me aclaró cuales eran sus deseos para nuestra gente. –Siguió tratando de razonar Milia.

-Basta de tonterías Milia, haré que se cumpla la voluntad de la Lap Lamiz a toda costa. –Insistió Azonia.

-Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa Azonia, nada hará que me separe de Maximillian. –apenas terminó de hablar, Milia salta como una tigresa sobre Azonia quien trató desesperadamente de defenderse, pero Milia la dejó inconsciente. Tiene que buscar el puente para obligar a una transposición hacia la Tierra nuevamente y luego escapar en su Quaedluun- Rau lo más rápido posible, no será fácil pero es su única alternativa.

A medida que avanza hacia el puente, ha encontrado alguna resistencia que ha podido manejar. Al momento de llegar al puente, se da cuenta que este esta desierto.

-"_¿Dónde está toda la gente?_" –Se preguntó Milia, cuando ve que unas capsulas son lanzadas dentro del puente con un gas que le quita las fuerzas y la comienza a adormecer hasta que finalmente cae inconsciente.

Un grupo de Meltrans, la recoge del suelo, detrás de ellas se ve aparecer a Azonia con una sonrisa.

Milia es despojada de toda su ropa. Su cuerpo desnudo es puesto en una camilla y atado a ella. Unas Meltrans llevan la camilla con el cuerpo de Milia en dirección a una cámara especialmente acondicionada por Azonia para realizar el proceso de conversión de Milia en la Lap Lamiz. Poco a poco Milia comienza a recobrar la conciencia. Observa que Azonia está caminado junto a su camilla.

-Pagaras con tu vida por esto Azonia, te lo juro. –Fue la amenaza de Milia.

-Ya es muy tarde para amenazas Milia, pronto todo tu cuerpo será despojado de cualquier función, solo tu cerero tendrá algunas funciones necesarias para hacerte una con la cámara en la que residirás para siempre.

-"_Maximillian! ¿Dónde estás mi amado? Esto no puede pasar, no a nuestro amor_."

Una alarma suena ahora en toda la nave de Azonia, haciendo que todas las Meltran se pongan en estado de alerta de combate.

-Mi señora!, una transposición masiva está ocurriendo. Es la flota de Lady Cloe! –Alertó una controladora.

-Cloe, esa maldita idealista. Aceleren el proceso de conversión de Milia, ahora!

Milia sintió el ruido de las alarmas, sabe que una flota arribó.

-"_Mi amor, ¿eres tú? Has venido!_" –Milia sentía que debía darle algo de tiempo a Max, pero estaba atada, y la estaban sedando para comenzar el proceso de eliminar sus funciones vitales.

Al llegar las naves de la flota de Cloe, no se da aviso para comenzar la batalla, en forma inmediata, toda la flota dispara contra la flota de Azonia. Como un demonio azul, un Quaedluun- Rau sale desde el acorazado de Cloe, acompañado por cientos de otras naves que lo acompañan en su misión de rescate.

Azonia observa que el Micraan se acerca a su nave. Ordena que todo el fuego y naves se concentren en el Quaedluun- Rau Azul.

Una lluvia de fuego se le viene encima, cientos de naves Meltran leales a Azonia se van contra él. Pero Max, es imparable, no le importa su vida, no le importa salir herido, solo tiene un objetivo, rescatar a Milia. Como un haz de luz, Max esquiva el fuego, de las naves principales, para luego enfrentarse a los cazas leales de Azonia. Es imposible, ese demonio azul sigue avanzando, dejando una estela de muerte y destrucción a su paso, no tiene contemplación, su nave recibe impactos, pero no se detiene. Las naves que lo acompañan, tratan de desviar el fuego concentrado en Max, hacia ellas, logrando reducir un poco la cantidad de fuego cruzando en el que está volando Max.

Max está fuera de sí, sus ojos casi desorbitados, es como si su nave fuera demasiado lenta para lo que él quiere avanzar.

-"_Milia, mi amor, aguanta por favor, voy por ti_" –Se decía casi como una súplica.

- Más y más casas Meltran leales a Azonia, se le cruzan. Los hace pedazos en cuestión de segundos. Azonia no puede creer lo que ve, le ha lanzado todo lo que tiene a ese demonio azul y aun así sigue avanzando como un ave fénix cuyo paso solo deja fuego y muerte.

Finalmente Max llega junto a un grupo de leales a Lady Cloe, a la nave de Azonia.

Descienden de sus naves y cargando sus armas de combate comienzan a avanzar. Las leales a Azonia, no pueden detener al grupo de Max quien avanza casi sin cuidarse que algún disparo lo pueda herir o matar.

En la recamara, Milia siente los disparos que se acercan, Azonia pregunta a su gente cuanto falta para comenzar la conversión.

-En diez segundos estará listo mi señora. –Dijo una operadora.

Milia lucha tratando de romper o soltar alguna de sus amarras y darle tiempo a "su" Maximillian.

Las puertas de la cámara explotan, lanzando soldados leales a Azonia lejos. Entre todo ese fuego y humo, aparece Max, desbocado, disparando a quien sea que le impida llegar a su amada. Es cuando ve a Milia al centro de la cámara, desnuda, atada, maltratada. Su corazón se llena de ira, del solo pensar que intentaron hacerle daño a su amada.

-Señora, el dispositivo para extraer las funciones vitales está operativo. – una de las operadoras avisó a Azonia.

Max ve que Azonia se dirige a una consola, sabe que no tiene tiempo que perder y dispara, dando en uno de los brazos de Azonia que cae en un rincón cerca de la consola. Max dispara luego contra la consola destruyendo los mecanismos que amenazaban a Milia. Max se ha quedado sin municiones, pero ya no importaba la amenaza contra Milia había sido destruida. Corre donde Milia a quien desata y abraza desesperadamente botando todo ese dolor acumulado.

-Milia mi amor, temí lo peor- Le decía mientras la abrazaba y besaba desesperadamente, su Milia estaba con vida.

-Mi amado, mi Maximillian, te amo tanto mi vida. –Lo abrazaba Milia con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ahora mi amor, nada nos va a separar, juntos por siemp… -No terminó de hablar cuando un disparo suena detrás de la posición de Max. Azonia descargó su último cartucho sobre Max. Para Milia es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, una corriente congelada recorre su cuerpo. Max la queda mirando, le hace cariño con sus manos y le sonríe.

-Ut- su- ku-shii -Fue lo último que dijo Max, una espesa sangre comenzó a salir de su boca y cayó en los brazos de Milia-.

Milia se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mirando el cuerpo de Max, tomo el arma más cercana que tenía, se aproximó a Azonia sin decir palabra alguna para luego descargar todo el poder del arma sobre ella acribillándola hasta que ya no tenía más que disparar. Luego se dirigió corriendo donde Max.

El grito de Milia se sintió en toda la nave, era desgarrador, no había forma de describir, el dolor envuelto en esos gritos.

-Maximillian! Nooooooooo! Mi amor! No me dejes!.

Milia estaba fuera de sí, ahí yacía el cuerpo de su Maximillian. Ella no viviría sin él, como una vez ya le había dicho "Si mueres en combate, te vengaré y te seguiré a la otra vida". Ya lo había vengado.

-"_Solo dame un segundo mi amor que voy por ti a la otra vida_."

Milia tomó el cuchillo del cinto de Azonia, arrastrándose se acercó al cuerpo ensangrentado de Max, su cuerpo desnudo se empapó con la sangre de su amado, para luego besarlo y abrazarlo. Ahora Milia puso el cuchillo en su garganta y susurró suavemente al oido de Max.

-Utsukushii mi amado. -Después solo vino el silencio-.

Ahí, en el helado piso de una nave alienígena, yacía la trágica historia de dos amantes cuyos cuerpos permanecían abrazados demostrando al universo que su amor era inquebrantable incluso frente a la muerte.

Continua en el siguiente capitulo

* * *

Me ha encantado escribir esta historia. Particularmente, siempre he sido un admirador platónico de Milia/Miriya. Tengo muchas ideas para los siguientes capítulos pues el amor de Max y Milia para mi es el más intenso de la saga, pero no podía ser tan fácil como nos mostraron en Robotech/Macross (Sin embargo no dejo de ver los capítulos 24-26 jejejeje).

Muchas gracias a todos a quienes están siguiendo la historia.


	8. Mi paraíso eres tú

Aquel bosque ya era conocido por Max, ya había estado en ese lugar cuando había recibido un disparo en el hombro en el momento en que Milia lo había protegido con su cuerpo luego del interrogatorio que le había hecho Azonia. Ahí estaban nuevamente los animales, ese rio calmo, esas pequeñas luces azules danzando alrededor de los árboles. El sonido que existía era como una música que llamaba a la tranquilidad y la paz. Max caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, recordaba que lo último que había hecho en vida era salvar a Milia de Azonia en el momento en que esta última trató de convertir a su amada en una Lap Lamiz.

-"Mi amor, siento tanta tristeza de ya no tenerte conmigo. Este lugar es hermoso y llama a la paz, pero sin ti no existe nada para mí. La única alegría que tengo ahora es saber que pude salvarte y que estás a salvo mi vida. ".

Algunos podrían denominar a ese lugar un "paraíso", pero para Max, el único paraíso que existía era perderse en los brazos de Milia. Seguía caminando, recordando los momentos más felices de su vida que fueron cuando estuvo con Milia, cuando vio entre los árboles, no muy lejos de donde él estaba la figura de una niña pequeña que reía.

-"¿Una niña? ¿Qué hace acá una niña? – Se preguntó Max.

La figura de la niña comenzó a correr mientras seguía riendo, la risa de la niña era de alegría, le producía a Max una sensación de ternura junto con la idea de que la conocía de alguna forma.

Max comenzó a seguirla, tratando de alcanzarla.

-Niña, espera, ¿Dónde vas? –Le gritaba Max, tratando de alcanzarla.

El bosque cada vez se hacía más espeso, haciendo difícil para Max moverse más rápido. La niña se alejaba de él con esa risa encantadora. En un instante, la figura de la pequeña se desvaneció apareciendo una pequeña luz blanca en su lugar, la cual siguió moviéndose entre la espesura del bosque hasta que finalmente desapareció de la vista de Max quien finalmente cae de rodillas en el suelo golpeándolo entre lágrimas.

-Milia mi amor, te extraño tanto –gritaba desgarradoramente Max.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que la niña desapareció, Max seguía de rodillas cuando sintió que unos brazos lo rodearon suavemente por su espalda y lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su cabello. Max se da vuelta y ve a Milia sonriéndole.

-Estoy soñando.

-No mi amor, no estás soñando. –Le decía Milia llorando

-Pero, tú estabas bien mi amor, había logrado salvarte.

-Sí mi amado, me salvaste de Azonia.

-Milia mi vida, ¿Cómo es que estás acá?, tu deberías estar viva ahora.

- Te dije que nunca iba a estar lejos de ti mi amor, en cualquier lugar donde estuvieras, ahí estaría junto a ti.

Max la abraza fuertemente contra su pecho, le besa, la acaricia.

-Mi amor, no debiste haber hecho esto. Tu vida era lo más importante para mí. –Le reprochó dulcemente Max.

- Una vida sin ti nunca sería vida Maximillian –le respondió suavemente Milia.

-Mi amor, te amo tanto –Le dijo Max.

- Juntos por siempre mi vida –Dijo Milia.

Estuvieron juntos durante horas, abrazados, besándose, sintiendo lo completo que se sentía uno junto al otro.

-¿Cómo me encontraste mi amor? –Preguntó Max.

- Cuando llegué a este lugar, estaba caminado buscando la forma de encontrarte, hasta que sentí la risa de una criatura pequeña que reía. Comencé a seguirla hasta que se transformó en una luz. En ese momento te vi amor, y corrí hacia ti. –Le narró Milia.

- Era una niña –Acotó Max.

- ¿Así son los niños Maximillian? – Preguntó Milia.

- Sí mi amor.

- Me habría gustado tanto tener niños Maximillian. –Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Milia

- Lo se mi amor, habrías sido la mejor madre del universo. –Max la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿Qué es este lugar Maximillian? –Preguntó Milia.

- No lo sé realmente, cuando nos dispararon la primera vez, había llegado a este lugar. De alguna forma tú te comunicabas conmigo dándome fuerzas para luchar por nuestro amor.

- Siento como si hubiera estado aquí antes, este lugar es muy familiar para mí –Le comentó Milia.

- Creo que estaremos siempre en este lugar mi amor, y el tiempo es nuestro.

- Entonces tendremos que conocerlo. –Le dijo Milia con una sonrisa tomándolo de la mano como invitándolo a correr.

Al recorrer el lugar, se dan cuenta que no es pequeño, sus dimensiones podrían compararse como el de un planeta completo. No solo existe un bosque, al seguir avanzando, se dan cuenta que llegan a uno de los extremos y pueden ver una planicie cubierta de pasto y rodeada de montañas las cuales incluso tienen nieve en sus cumbres. El cielo es azul como el de la tierra, la temperatura es agradable, como el de un día de primavera. Una brisa hace mover las praderas haciendo que pequeños copos blancos y verdes floten entre el verde de la pradera.

Es un lugar hermoso sin dudas, Milia y Max corren entre toda esa hierba con sus brazos extendidos, como si quisieran abarcar lo más posible de aquel hermoso lugar. Estaban juntos, no importaba nada más. Ahora sus almas estaban juntas para toda una eternidad.

La risa de la niña los interrumpe. Ambos se detienen y tratan de identificar de donde proviene la risa hasta que logran identificar la silueta de la niña quien corre riendo. Max y Milia comienzan a seguirla hasta que finalmente llegan al borde de una montaña que permite tener una vista panorámica de todo el valle. Todo el lugar es realmente hermoso, en el valle se pueden observar animales de distintas formas y tamaños. Árboles cuyas hojas varían en colores, las hay de color rojo, amarillo, purpura. Un rio de aguas calmas y azuladas pasa por este valle. La brisa que corre es refrescante. Milia y Max siente mucha paz de estar en ese lugar y sobre todo que ahora ya están juntos.

Max y Milia se paran justo detrás de la niña quien también miraba el hermoso paisaje. En términos humanos, la niña tenía aproximadamente unos siete años, su pelo era de color verde al igual que sus ojos. Era como una Milia pequeña.

La niña se da vuelta y los queda mirando con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- Aún no es el tiempo que nos reunamos ni tampoco que ustedes estén aquí. –Dijo la niña.

Milia sintió en su corazón algo por esa niña que no había sentido antes, era un profundo amor, distinto al que sentía por Max. De una forma casi inconsciente, la abrazó, sintiendo que no quería separarse nunca más de ella.

- ¿Quién eres pequeña?- Le pregunto Max.

Poco a poco todo el valle comenzó a llenarse de una neblina que ocultaba todo hasta que finalmente solo podían verse los tres.

La niña se fue desvaneciendo entre los brazos de Milia hasta convertirse en una pequeña luz.

-Pronto nos encontraremos, mamá y papá. El camino no será fácil, tendrán que pasar más obstáculos. Los amo mucho –Fue lo último que dijo la niña antes de desaparecer finalmente.

Max y Milia quedaron mirando a un horizonte, tratando de dar con la pequeña luz hasta que finalmente no la vieron más. Amos lloraban no podían entender del todo, aquello que les había dicho la niña, salvo que era su hija nonata. Se abrazaron fuertemente uno al otro, hasta que en un instante Milia comenzó a desvanecerse también en los brazos de Max.

-Milia!, mi amor, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? –Gritaba Max.

-Maximillian! –Gritó Milia hasta que finalmente desapareció.

- Milia! Milia! –Gritó Max, desesperadamente, hasta que el blanco de la neblina se convirtió en negro y perdió el control de lo que era su cuerpo en ese lugar.

-Lady Cloe!, apenas respiran, pero siguen con vida. Han perdido mucha sangre, no les queda mucho tiempo. –Una Meltran dirigiéndose a Cloe.

Cloe los miró observando que sus heridas eran muy graves, tanto la espalda de Max como el cuello de Milia. Las cámaras de regeneración no podrían salvarles la vida. Pero ya había sido informada que el acorazado de Azonia –en el cual estaban en ese momento- tenía dos cámaras que fueron acondicionadas por unos técnicos Zentran para realizar la micronización de ambos. El proceso consistía básicamente en reconstruir sus cuerpos célula por célula a un tamaño "Micraan". En pocas palabras, sus cuerpos eran reconstruidos en una versión más pequeña. Si lo hacían rápido, sus cuerpos serían "micronizados" eliminando las heridas que sus actuales cuerpos tenían.

-Llévenlos a las cámaras de "micronización", ahora! –Ordeno Cloe, para ella Milia era lo más importante, debía salvarle la vida a como diera lugar.

Los pusieron en las cámaras de "micronización", en las cuales se podía ver el proceso en que sus cuerpos gigantes pasaban a ser lentamente del tamaño "Micraan".

Todo era oscuro, no había sonidos ni tampoco podía verse a sí mismo. Trataba de moverse hacía algún lugar, pero no había destino al cual llegar, era todo un vacío sin luz. Hasta que desde lejos comenzó a oír la voz más hermosa del universo, la voz de Milia. Al principio desde lejos, pero cada vez se acercaba más.

-"_Maximilian, amor mío, vuelve por favor._"

Max trataba de guiarse a la voz de Milia.

-"_Mi amado, despierta, estoy aquí junto a ti_" –Seguía diciendo Milia.

Cada vez la sentía más cerca, pudo ver una luz blanca al final de un pasillo negro. Pudo entender que la voz de Milia venía desde ahí.

-"_Voy mi amor_" –Decía Max.

En la sala donde estaban las cámaras de regeneración –y ahora también de "micronización"- ya habían despertado a Milia, quien ahora era del tamaño "Micraan". A su lado estaba el pequeño cuerpo de Max, que pese a ser retirado de la cámara, no había despertado en dos días. Milia no quería dejar a "su" Maximilian, no se iba a ir de ahí sin que despertara. Lo tenía abrazado, mientras le acariciaba la cara y el pelo azul de Max.

-Vuelve mi amor, vuelve a mis brazos mi vida. –Le rogaba Milia.

Finalmente, Max lentamente abre sus ojos. Sus ojos aún están encandilados con la luz que hay en la sala, pero lentamente comienza a visualizar un poco mejor, puede distinguir una figura que está junto a él abrazándolo. Era Milia, nada en el universo podía ser tan maravilloso que ver su rostro nuevamente. Si bien, estaba sin sus lentes y no podía enfocar bien con su vista, su corazón podía ver nítidamente el rostro de su amada guerrera.

-Aquí estoy mi amor, solo tu amor pudo guiarme de vuelta. –Le dijo cariñosamente Max.

Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Milia, "su" Maximillian, estaba junto a ella nuevamente. Lo abrazó cálidamente mientras le daba dulces besos por todo el rostro de Max.

-Mi amado, estás aquí! Te amo, te amo, te amo –No dejaba de decir Milia, llena de felicidad.

Lady Cloe, acondicionó unas piezas en el acorazado para el nuevo tamaño de Max y Milia.

-Espero que estén bien, sus heridas fueron muy graves, pensábamos que los habíamos perdido. Solo las nuevas cámaras pudieron darles una nueva oportunidad en esos nuevos tamaños. – Le dijo Cloe.

-Estamos bien Cloe, tus acciones en estos días solo han aumentado el honor y gloría que llevas contigo. – Le respondió Milia, en la forma en que las Meltran se felicitaban.

-Ahora estamos en transposición hacía el planeta "Micraan", llegaremos en unas horas –Dijo Cloe.

Max y Milia ya se encontraban solos nuevamente.

-Mi amor, ¿estuviste conmigo mientras alcanzamos a estar en "la otra vida" o fue mi imaginación? –Le preguntó Max a Milia.

-¿Crees Maximillian Jenius que te hubiera seguido a la "otra vida", para que solo me tuvieras en tu "imaginación"? –Le respondió con un sentido del humor nuevo para Milia.

Ambos rieron, dejando un poco atrás todas las tensiones vividas en los últimos días. Seguían abrazados y besándose, dejando que sus "nuevos" cuerpos se liberaran al hacer el amor.

Milia tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Max, mientras este pasaba suavemente sus dedos entre los cabellos de Milia.

-Sentí una forma distinta de amar, Maximilian. Un amor muy distinto al que cada día siento por ti mi amor. No podía dejar de abrazarla, era una nueva emoción, como si fuera parte de nosotros, nuestro amor en forma de una niña. Me dijo "mamá".

-Y a mí me dijo "papá". Era nuestra hija que aún no hemos concebido Milia, estuvo con nosotros dándonos aliento en esos momentos tan difíciles.

-Maximillian, debemos tenerla pronto. –Dijo Milia.

- Creo que llegará mucho antes de lo que podamos imaginar, mi amor. –Le respondió Max, tomando a Milia para que sus cuerpos volvieran a encontrarse en el frenesí de amor.

La transposición había terminado. Max solicitó que lo comunicaran con el teniente Rick Hunter, a quien le explicó brevemente lo que había pasado y de sus "nuevos" tamaños.

-Voy por ustedes, Max, llevaré una escolta y un transbordador. –Le dijo Rick.

Milia miraba por la ventana del transbordador hacia la nave de Cloe. Ahí quedaban los últimos vestigios de su antigua vida como guerrera Meltran. A su lado estaba ese hombre al que amaba desesperadamente y con quien estaría por siempre donde sea. Ahora le esperaba una nueva vida con los humanos, no iba a ser fácil, pero si estaba junto a su Maximilian podría afrontar cualquier cosa.

El pequeño grupo de naves se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche –solo se visualizan sus luces- , en su lento viaje a la nueva ciudad "Macross", donde nuevos desafíos les esperan.

Continúa en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Desde mi punto de vista el amor imperecedero de Max y Milia está ligado incluso hasta sus almas, y donde sea que estuvieran, siempre van a estar juntos. Ya han superado los problemas por el lado de las Meltran, sin embargo quedan aventuras por el lado de los humanos. Gracias por seguir la historia!.


	9. Un nuevo mundo

El transbordador aterriza en la pista de la base central de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida –"UN Spacy"-, Milia y Max son recibidos por una comitiva de oficiales que los escoltan hasta las oficinas centrales de la base donde el almirante Gloval los está esperando.

La sala donde darán su reporte ante el almirante tiene una mesa central en la cual está sentado Gloval y dos de sus oficiales al mando. Frente a la mesa del almirante, están sentados Max y Milia. En unas sillas al costado de la sala se encuentran unos veinte oficiales, dentro de los cuales están Rick y Lisa. Tanto en los accesos a la sala como en sus ventanas están apostados aproximadamente unos quince guardias. La belleza de Milia no pasa desapercibida para nadie en la sala incluso para las mujeres presentes, algunas de las cuales la miran con envidia.

-Teniente de "Skull" Maximillian Jenius, desde hace ya seis meses que se le dio desaparecido en combate luego de una semana de infructuosa búsqueda. Ahora se presenta ante sus oficiales en compañía de una guerrera Meltran que destruyó un sin número de valientes pilotos de las UN Spacy eso sumado a que incluso está vestido con el uniforme de combate de una raza extraterrestre. – Comenzó diciendo el coronel Maistroff -quien estaba sentado a la derecha del almirante Gloval- ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Teniente Jenius, puede entregarnos su informe, ¿por favor? –Dijo el almirante Gloval.

Max, realiza un detallado informe de todas las vivencias ocurridas durante su estadía con las Meltran, dando especial énfasis en recalcar cuanto lo ayudo en su supervivencia Milia y sobre todo en cuanto la ama.

Un murmullo se escucha en la sala ante la confirmación de Max en su relación con Milia. Era algo inédito que un piloto de las UN Spacy pudiera tener cualquier relación sentimental con una guerrera alienígena.

-Permiso para hablar, almirante –Solicitó Rick ante el almirante Gloval.

-Concedido– Accede Gloval.

-Señor, fui testigo de la habilidad en combate de Milia, en cosa de segundos destruyó decenas de naves Zentran. Es la única piloto que he visto en combate con las habilidades para poder derribar al teniente Jenius. Al igual que muchos de ustedes ahora, también le temí y odié, pero todo lo que ha informado el teniente Jenius es verdad, pues durante la batalla contra la flota de Boldoza vi como el teniente y Milia combatieron juntos derribando cientos de naves Zentran que estaban atacando al Macross. Además, por la información entregada por Milia al teniente Jenius, el Macross pudo salir de la trayectoria del arma principal que Boldoza la cual finalmente destruyó la nave principal de la flota Meltran. El amor señores, ha unido a dos personas que otrora fueron enemigos y que ahora unidos son imparables en combate, haciendo que por consecuencia cientos de pilotos de la UN Spacy e incluso todos los que estamos en esta sala estemos ahora con vida.

-Siempre será una guerrera alienígena cuyas costumbres desconocemos, salvo que su vida solo gira en torno a la guerra y violencia. Es un peligro para nuestra sociedad y más grave aún, un piloto de la UN Spacy ha desertado para combatir al lado de fuerzas extraterrestres que eran nuestros enemigos. – Insistió Maistroff.

-El coronel Maistroff está en lo cierto, no podemos dejar abierta la posibilidad de que la alienígena aquí presente tenga la oportunidad de sabotear nuestras defensas o que este teniente desertor colaboré con ella. Deben aplicarse penas ejemplares con ellos –Lo apoyó el coronel Thomas Riley Edwards, quien estaba sentado cerca de donde estaba Rick.

-Creo que se está exagerando la situación, el informe del teniente Jenius más lo afirmado por el teniente Hunter, indican claramente que hay un deseo de esta pareja de estar en la Tierra en paz. Por otra parte Milia tal como se ha indicado, es un soberbio piloto, por lo que si ella lo decidiese, podría unirse a nuestras fuerzas lo que sería de muchísima ayuda en estos tiempos difíciles. – Tal fue el comentario del otro oficial que se encontraba sentado junto al almirante Gloval, el coronel Rolf Emerson.

Nuevos murmullos comienzan a escucharse en la sala, se han formado dos grupos, unos que apoyan la permanencia de Milia y Max en las UN spacy y otro grupo que los tilda de peligrosos y que deben someterse a las penas más duras que imponga la Ley.

-Esto es una locura, ¿cómo pueden reaccionar así? –Le comentó Lisa a Rick respecto al grupo que deseaba que Milia y Max fueran juzgados.

Durante todo momento, Max no soltó en ningún instante la mano de Milia, su amor era superior a todas las pequeñeces que la gente pudiera decir de ellos. Milia por su parte, observaba toda la situación, sin hacer comentario, solo se aferraba a la mano de "su" Maximillian.

El almirante Gloval, estuvo escuchando toda la discusión en silencio hasta que finalmente expresó su pensamiento a esta nueva situación.

-El teniente Jenius en el cumplimiento de su deber durante un ataque a la fortaleza espacial, se enfrentó a la mejor piloto de la raza Meltran, dicho combate casi les cuesta la vida a ambos. Sin embargo, existe un arma mucho más poderosa que cualquiera creada por los hombres y es el amor. Tanto Milia como el teniente Jenius han caído felizmente en las redes del amor, algo que además es único, dos especies que alguna vez fueron enemigos, dejaron todo para servir sus vidas uno al otro. Eso más que ser juzgado, es un ejemplo a seguir por todos nosotros. Teniente Jenius, considero que su actuar es acorde a lo que se espera de un piloto de las UN Spacy, por lo que es inmediatamente reincorporado a las fuerzas de defensa en su escuadrón "Skull". Milia, le damos la más cordial bienvenida a nuestra sociedad, la cual espero le permita seguir en la senda del amor que ha encontrado con el teniente Jenius. Si usted así lo desea, puede realizar las pruebas necesarias para incorporarse a las fuerzas de defensa. Además ordeno que se les entregue al teniente Jenius y a Milia un departamento cerca de la base para que puedan establecerse. Esta son mis palabras finales respecto a esta situación. Esta reunión ha finalizado, pueden retornar a sus aposentos.

Una asesina mirada le tuvo el coronel Edwards a Milia, para él, esto no había terminado aún.

El almirante Gloval se acerca a la joven pareja, saludando militarmente a Max y dándole un paternal abrazo a Milia a quien le deseó lo mejor en la nueva vida que comenzaba.

Milia estaba feliz, si bien notó que había grupos dentro de los humanos que se oponían a su amor con "su" Maximilian, había otro grupo que la recibió con mucho cariño. En forma natural, abrazó y besó a Max enfrente de todos, a ella no le importaba ni el lugar ni que hubieran oficiales para expresarle siempre su amor a Max.

Rick y Lisa se acercan también a la pareja.

-Milia, quiero presentarte a la mujer que amo, la comandante Lisa Hayes. –Le dijo Rick a Milia al presentarle a Lisa.

-Espero que podamos ser amigas – Le dijo Lisa a Milia.

-No sé qué es ser "amiga", pero me parece que es algo bueno. Puede contar conmigo para eso Comandante. –Le respondió Milia, quien solo ha conocido el amor, pero que no sabía que era la amistad.

-Ya conocerás la amistar mi amor, y te aseguro que la comandante Hayes es la mejor amiga que podrías tener. – Le dijo Max a Milia.

-Bueno, deben estar un poco cansados, los llevaremos a su nuevo departamento, pero eso no impide que podamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad para que Milia conozca un poco. – Dijo Rick.

Nueva Macross era muy distinta a cualquier cosa que Milia pudo haber imaginado. Aunque aún se encontraba en construcción tomando como centro de la ciudad a la fortaleza espacial "Macross", la ciudad ya presentaba centros comerciales, plazas, restaurantes, zonas urbanizadas y claro también estaba incluido el cuartel de las UN Spacy.

Luego de dejarlos en su departamento, Lisa le dice a Milia que la llevará a conocer la ciudad y sus costumbres al día siguiente.

-Por su puesto comandante, siempre y cuando Maximillian vaya con nosotras. –Le dijo Milia.

-Creo que hay cosas que debo enseñarte de nuestras costumbres como mujeres en que Max no creo que pueda ayudar mucho. –Dijo Lisa riendo.

-Ve tranquila mi amor, yo las paso a buscar cuando terminen. –Le dijo cariñosamente Max.

Lisa y Rick se han ido, por fin están solos y tranquilos en su nuevo departamento.

El departamento es sencillo, como todos en Macross, está construido por bloques lo que permite su fácil restructuración en el caso de ser necesarias nuevas ampliaciones. Consta además de dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y una sala de estar donde pueden pasar el tiempo o recibir visitas. El color del departamento tanto en su interior como en el exterior es verde. Además tiene sistemas de comunicación, pantallas con terminales que les permiten programar las comidas, la iluminación, música si lo requieren entre otras funcionalidades.

La habitación principal tiene una ventada que da a un pequeño patio, la cama es acogedora no así lujosa.

-No es lujoso mi amor, pero será nuestro hogar durante algún tiempo. Espero que sea de tu agrado. –Le dijo Max a Milia.

-No existe mejor lugar en todo el universo Maximilian, pues estamos juntos. –Le susurro dulcemente Milia mientras lo abrazaba.

Lentamente, mientras permanecían abrazados, iban acercándose a la habitación que ocuparían ambos. Estaban riendo, como cómplices de lo que ocurriría en unos instantes. Finalmente llegan a la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta.

-Te amo Milia.

-Te amo Maximillian.

Fuera del departamento, en una lluviosa noche, la luz proveniente de la habitación de aquellos valerosos amantes lentamente fue pasando a tenue hasta que finalmente quedó oscura. La energía de un maravilloso amor fluía en el aire.

Dos sombras observaban la habitación desde la calle, al amparo de la oscuridad, dejando que la lluvia moje sus impermeables en complicidad con el lento aspirar de sus cigarros. Toman nota en sus dispositivos de todo el movimiento que ha pasado en el departamento. Una comunicación les llega.

-Permanezcan en posición, sigan registrando todo movimiento. –Les ordenaba la voz.

-¿Desea que actuemos ahora? - Preguntó una de las sombras.

-Todavía no, necesitamos conocer mejor sus movimientos, al llegar el momento actuaremos. –Les dijo la voz por el comunicador.

-Entendido, seguimos vigilando.

-Pongan especial atención en la alienígena, síganla, estudien su comportamiento. Al menor movimiento que tenga por contactar a las de su especie, liquídenla.

La lluvia sigue cayendo en Nueva Macross, la noche es particularmente oscura, las personas lentamente dejan sus actividades nocturnas para volver a sus hogares. En los cielos, patrullas Varitech cuidan de la tranquilidad de los últimos supervivientes de la raza humana y ahora también de una guerrera Meltran que se ha unido a su sociedad.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dado, me alienta a seguir adelante con esta historia.


	10. El principio del fin

La penumbra abriga el frío y húmedo lugar, el único sonido es el constante eco de unas gotas de agua que se deslizan entre las rocas. Toda la habitación es una simple abertura dentro de la roca cuya única salida es una oxidada puerta metálica denotado los años que han pasado sobre ella.

Entre toda la oscuridad se distingue levemente la sombra de un cuerpo de mujer el cual se encuentra en un rincón de la habitación. Ella se encuentra amordazada y atada tanto de manos como de pies, las ataduras presionan los delicados contornos de su cuerpo. Pese a la penumbra, aún pueden distinguirse su cabello y ojos verdes como esmeralda. Está herida, tiene un profuso corte en el costado derecho de su frente, originado por un reciente golpe, sus ojos verdes sueltan lágrimas de desesperación luchando por deshacerse de sus ataduras.

Mientras está luchando, explosiones interrumpen el incesante eco de las gotas deslizándose entre las rocas, las explosiones cada vez se están más cerca al punto que ahora las rocas que envuelven la habitación no solo deslizan gotas de agua sino que además polvo y pequeñas piedras. Se escuchan gritos desesperados de hombres corriendo y gritando fuera de la habitación, ahora las explosiones son ensordecedoras y remecen toda la habitación, la mujer atada lucha ahora con más desesperación por desatarse.

En su lucha por desatarse, la hermosa mujer siente todo el caos desatado por la batalla que está ocurriendo, hasta que la puerta de la habitación es abierta con violencia. Tres individuos vestidos de negro –sus rostros están cubiertos por cascos del mismo color- apuntan sus armas hacia la mujer, se escucha la voz de un hombre parado detrás de ellos que da la orden.

-Mátenla.

En un instante, los tres hombres disparan contra la mujer descargando todas sus municiones contra ella. Al terminar, se marchan de la habitación lanzando una serie de granadas de fragmentación dentro de la pieza, las cuales hacen explosión destrozando el cuerpo muerto de la mujer.

Una voz se escucha a lo lejos.

-Tu mujer alienígena está muerta, destrozada bajo toneladas de rocas!.

- Noooo! Milia! Noooo! – era la reconocible voz, del teniente Maximilian Jenius.

Tres semanas antes…

Los cielos de Nueva Macross están completamente despejados, es uno de esos calurosos días de verano en que los habitantes de la ciudad se mueven entre tiendas de refrescos o simplemente están en sus casas refrescándose con los sistemas de ventilación con los que cuenta cada casa.

Pese a todo el calor reinante, un grupo de cinco cazas Varitech del grupo "Skull" interrumpe el azul del cielo, dejando una estela con su paso. Uno de los cazas se distingue del resto por su color rojo, es el Varitech VF-1 de Milia Falina. Luego de un paso por la base, los cinco cazas aterrizan en la pista. Milia desciende de su nave mirando a su alrededor sin lograr ver a quien está buscando, hasta que su ojos comienzan a brillar de felicidad al contemplar a lo lejos caminando hacia ella, a su amado Maximilian. Es un rito de cada día, cuando Milia tiene turno de vigilancia, Max siempre la espera en la pista, así mismo cuando Max tiene turno, Milia lo espera en la pista.

Milia baja de la nave, y corre donde "su" Maximilian, un fuerte abrazo complementa un apasionado beso.

-Maximilian!

- Milia, mi amor!

Ya han pasado seis meses desde la gran batalla en que las fuerzas de la UN Spacy juntas con las fuerzas Meltran y Zentran dieron su última batalla por la supervivencia y libertad de todas las razas contra Boldozar y ganaron. Una gran cantidad de los alienígenas han optado por micronizarse y ser parte de la sociedad "micraan". La gran mayoría de las flotas restantes han partido en busca de las naves dispersas por la galaxia para que unan a la nueva sociedad que se está construyendo. A manera de defensa, ha quedado orbitando la tierra un grupo de naves tanto Meltran con Zeltran –la fortaleza espacial Macross se encuentra en la Tierra al centro de la ciudad Nueva Macross-. El embajador Zentran Exedore, se quedó en Nueva Macross como representante y enlace entre todas estas fuerzas, eso además de ser también consejero del Almirante Global.

Milia y Max van caminando ya cerca de la entrada de la base para tomar rumbo a su casa cuando un joven cadete se acerca a la pareja, su nombre es Richard Grey. Es alto, de contextura atlética, un rostro bien definido, cabello gris. Desde el punto de vista femenino, es un hombre extremadamente apuesto.

-Buenas tardes teniente Jenius -Richard saluda casi sin mirar a Max, dando toda su atención en Milia-. Como estás, Milia?, puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo?

- Buenas tardes Richard, ¿de qué tema deseas hablar? –Respondió Milia.

-Es sobre unas maniobras y la verdad es que es un poco vergonzoso hablarlo frente de un héroe como el teniente Jenius –su voz y sonrisa tuvieron un tenue sarcasmo que solo Max pudo percibir-.

Milia mira a Max para saber si le molestaba esta intrusión del cadete.

-Ve amor – Dijo Max.

Max mira como Richard le conversa a Milia y puede notar cierto comportamiento de "conquista" que le molesta muchísimo. Observa también que cada cierto tiempo Richard lo mira de reojo, cosa que lo deja un poco perplejo. Pero también observa las reacciones de Milia quien parece imperturbable ante las "maniobras" de conquistador utilizadas por Richard. Luego de unos breves minutos, Milia da por finalizada la conversación y vuelve regalándole una cariñosa sonrisa a Max. La pareja se toma de las manos y caminan rumbo a su departamento.

Cada día, Milia sale durante unos momentos del departamento para ir a su nuevo pasatiempo, ir de compras. Es algo que ha encontrado fascinante, especialmente en lo que se refiere a la moda. Mientras estaba en las naves Meltran, tenía que utilizar siempre la misma ropa, pero ahora, tiene toda la libertad de escoger distintos atuendos. Pero la razón principal para este nuevo "pasatiempo" de Milia es Max, pues ella desea verse hermosa cada día para su amado Maximilian. Así que, luego de un par de horas, Milia vuelve al departamento, utilizando un nuevo vestido. Se ve hermosa, sus ojos verdes resaltan con el diseño del vestido y Max lo nota también. Él se siente feliz de lo preocupada que es Milia para pasar cada día juntos.

Tal cual ha sido desde que llegaron a la tierra, dos individuos, escondidos entre las sombras de las calles o bajo el anonimato de las multitudes, siguen paso a paso la vida diaria de Max y MIlia, reportando cada uno de sus movimientos. El intercomunicador de uno de ellos enciende una luz color verde que indica la recepción de un mensaje.

-"Se activa el plan, repito se activa el plan"- Era el escueto mensaje que recibieron los individuos, pero que claramente entendían de que plan se trataba.

Aquel día ninguno de los dos tenía turno, por lo que se permitían extender el tiempo que permanecían en la cama, hasta que Milia se levantó para preparar el desayuno –también en esto se turnaban y a Milia le correspondía prepararlo aquel día-. Preparar cualquier comida todavía le resultaba algo fascinante, cómo la combinación de distintas especias podían dar sabores tan agradables al paladar, a veces algo dulce, otras veces algo salado o agrio, y otras veces la combinación de todos ellos. A Milia definitivamente le encantaba jugar con dichas combinaciones, pese que en un principio le había costado entender bien lo de la preparación de la comida, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a los complementos alimenticios que preparaban las Meltran, los cuales no tenía sabor alguno pues su funcionalidad era solo de alimentar -La primera vez que intentó hacer un café, puso a hervir agua y luego vertió sobre ella aceite, casi quema el departamento-. Sin embargo, ahora era una experta cocinera, muy felicitada por todos los comensales, cuando hacían alguna reunión con sus amigos.

Durante la preparación del desayuno, el computador del departamento anuncia que se está recibiendo una llamada, Milia acepta la llamada por una de las pantallas que existe en la cocina. La figura de una mujer aparece por la pantalla.

-Max, ¿estás ahí? Max! -Decía la voz de la mujer.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunta Milia-.

La misteriosa mujer termina abruptamente la comunicación.

Milia no entendía nada, pero creyó que era algo importante para Max, por lo que le comenta de la extraña llamada.

-Amor, una mujer llamó, parecía que estaba en algún problema, pero no dijo nada, solo preguntó por ti y desconectó la llamada.

-¿Una mujer? Que extraño, quizás tendrá que ver con la base, pero no habría cortado.

-Cuando volvamos a la base podrás averiguar si era alguna emergencia. Ahora quiere que me digas si te gusta el desayuno que te preparé. – Le dijo cariñosamente Milia.

-Amor, ya sin probarlo sé que es el más rico desayuno de este mundo, tan solo porque lo preparaste con esas hermosas manos.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron cariñosamente, en el instante que las alarmas de la ciudad comienzan a sonar. Ambos se miran y parten corriendo a vestir sus uniformes de combate. No habían terminado de vestirse cuando la puerta del departamento suena con insistencia. Al abrir la puerta, Max nota que es uno de los soldados de la base que los viene a recoger.

Junto con darles el saludo militar.

-Teniente Jenius, Teniente Falina, tengo ordenes de llevarlos inmediatamente a la base, se ha presentado una emergencia.

-Vamos cabo, no perdamos tiempo. – Respondió Max quien junto con Milia subieron al jeep que los llevaría a la base.

Durante el viaje a la base, comienzan a sentir explosiones, naves varitech vuelan rasante entre los edificios de la ciudad, cuando uno de ellos es alcanzado y cae cerca de la ruta que lleva el jeep que transporta a Max y Milia.

-Amor, nos están atacando! – Dijo Max.

-Pero ¿Quién?, las fuerzas de Boldozar ya fueron vencidas. –Milia trataba de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Una sombra gigante comienza a posicionarse sobre la ciudad, es un acorazado Zentran el cual dispara indiscriminadamente hacia distintos sectores de la ciudad y de él despegan cientos de cazas Zentran y Meltran e incluso Varitech de color negro, los cuales superan en número a las fuerzas de defensa.

Al llegar a la base, el caos reina por todas partes. Max y Milia reciben órdenes directas del almirante Global, es un ataque general contra la ciudad y sus fuerzas. Deben se repelidos de cualquier manera.

Ambos toman sus Varitech VF-1–azul el de Max, rojo el de Milia- y emprenden vuelo junto a otros cincuenta cazas.

Max y Milia, siempre vuelan juntos, son como un arma sincronizada, capaz de aplastar grandes números de naves enemigas y así lo hacen en esta batalla. Decenas de naves Zentran y Meltran caen bajo su fuego cruzado e incluso aquellos Varitech negros que ahora son parte de las fuerzas enemigas. Dentro de la batalla, Milia, nota que estos Varitech no son tan simples de derribar, conocen las maniobras que usualmente ella y Max realizan, por lo que evitan los ataques directos, y buscan la manera de separar a ambas naves.

En un instante crítico de la batalla, en que Milia se encuentra rodeada de estos cazas Varitech luego que lentamente la han ido alejando del caza de Max, el VF1 de Milia, comienza a fallar, la nave comienza a tener inclinaciones violentas hacia la izquierda de Milia, razón por la cual, decide tomar una posición más defensiva al no tener capacidad la nave de realizar contra ataques violentos – como estaba acostumbrada a realizar Milia-.

-Max, mi nave está teniendo problemas, cada vez tiende a inclinarse más hacia la izquierda. Estoy tomando acciones defensivas.

-Voy mi amor, estos tipos han logrado que nos distanciemos durante la batalla.

Max comienza a destruir nave tras nave tratando de llegar a Milia, pero las acciones defensivas de estos Varitech le impiden avanzar con la velocidad que quisiera.

-"Estos bastardos son muy buenos". –Pensaba para sí Max.

-Maximilian, la inclinación de la nave está aumentando, aún tengo el control.

-Aguanta amor… - Una explosión sacude los motores del VF1 de Max y comienza a caer en picada.

Los Varitech negros, dejan de perseguir a Max y a Milia, y retornan a su nave principal. La razón de este rápido cambio de planes, se debe a que aparecen en escena tres acorazados Meltran –que son parte de las defensas que están orbitando el plantea-. El acorazado Zentran huye de la batalla, no sin dejar a su paso una estela de destrucción sobre Nueva Macross.

Max y Milia logran aterrizar sus cazas, se abrazan y en forma instintiva, cada uno examina al otro verificando que no esté herido.

-Amor, sabotearon nuestras naves, esto fue desde nuestras propias fuerzas. –Dijo Max

-Y esos cazas negros, esto es más grande de lo que pudimos haber pensado, Maximilian.-Le contestó Milia.

Una sombra observa a la distancia a la pareja.

-Activen la fase dos, repito, activen la fase dos.

Comienza a llover en Nueva Macross, el agua ayuda a combatir los distintos incendios que se han presentado por la ciudad producto del ataque. Aquella pareja de amantes se encuentran abrazados en medio de la pista de aterrizaje de la base, tratando de entender que les depara el destino.

Continua en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Pido las disculpas por el atraso en continuar la historia, he estado con muy poco tiempo, pero con este capitulo espero retomar la historia.


End file.
